L'Ombre d'Hakkai
by greynono
Summary: Hakkai rencontre son jumeau dont il ignorait l'existence. Mais ce dernier semble dérangé mentalement... Yaoi. Fic finie.
1. Le jumeau

Genre : yaoi et beaucoup d'autres choses, mais vous avez qu'à lire !

Disclamer : alors ces persos ne sont pas à moi, mais je les aime tellement…. La vie est pas juste !

Voilà ma deuxième fic, elle sera moins régulière étant donné que je reprends la fac, mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir la continuer ! Elle est moins comique que la première mais je l'aime bien !

Pardon d'avance à tous les jumeaux ou jumelles qui pourront lire cela ! Il me fallait un double maléfique alors ne m'en veuillez pas !

_L'ombre d'Hakkai_

_S'il savait comme il me manque…_

_S'il savait comme je souffre sans lui…_

_Mais on dirait qu'il s'en fout éperdument ! Je pourrais aussi bien être mort qu'il n'en serait pas plus touché. _

_Et je le hais pour cela…_

_Lorsqu'il disparaîtra, je trouverai enfin la paix._

Les quatre hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans le village n'étaient décidément pas très discrets. Tout le monde en parlait d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait dire que les touristes étant rares, ceux-ci alimentaient toutes les conversations des villageois.

La venue du bonze avait surtout intrigué le village : c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient cet honneur-là. Même si le moine en question ressemblait très peu à l'image que l'on se représentait des traditionnels moines. Il fumait, buvait, ne souriait jamais et en plus il affichait en permanence un air revêche qui déstabilisait les plus courageux. Quelques villageois avaient tenté de lui demander de leur parler de Dieu, mais ce dernier avait simplement répondu : « Fichez-moi la paix ! ». Certains en avaient déduit que Dieu était une question trop compliquée pour qu'un moine s'abaisse à en parler avec de vulgaires paysans comme eux qui n'y comprendraient rien, d'autres avaient pensé que ce moine n'était qu'un fumiste doublé d'un connard. Et ma foi, aucune des deux versions ne l'emportait sur l'autre… Mais personne ne lui cherchait de problème, étant donné l'énorme flingue qu'il avait en permanence sur lui…

Avec le moine était arrivé au village un étrange animal qui avait beaucoup amusé les villageois. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un avaler autant de nourriture d'un seul coup ! De plus, il était si mignon comparé au moine qu'il suivait comme son ombre que tous les villageois l'adoraient. Ils n'étaient là que depuis deux jours et pourtant l'étrange animal, qui répondait au nom de Goku, avait déjà sympathisé avec tout le monde, et lorsqu'il se promenait dans la rue principale du village, il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un lui offre quelque chose à manger. De ce fait, il passait son temps prés des échoppes…

Les jeunes filles du village avaient plus été séduite par l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui suivaient que par l'animal dressé du moine. Il dégageait une telle sensualité de lui qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il s'engageait dans les bars le soir. Quelque unes avaient même eu l'audace d'entre à sa suite, espérant le faire tomber sous leurs charmes. Malheureusement, bien qu'il soit toujours très aimable avec les demoiselles, d'ailleurs il n'hésitait pas à leur offrir du champagne lorsqu'il gagnait beaucoup au jeux de cartes, il ne suivait jamais l'une d'elle jusque dans sa chambre. Il se contentait de les envelopper de ses magnifiques yeux rouges, de leur offrir un séduisant sourire, puis il repartait dans la chambre de l'auberge qu'ils louaient. Comme si elles ne l'intéressaient pas… Cependant, elles ne désespéraient pas. Un aussi bel homme devait bien avoir un point faible.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est que le point faible en question se prénommait Hakkai, le dernier homme du groupe. Toujours souriant et poli, il restait très discret, aussi peu en parlaient. Pourtant, il était si gentil que tout le monde l'aimait bien. Il passait son temps à la maigre bibliothèque du village ou dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, un livre à la main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Il ne quittait son livre que lorsque son ami aux cheveux rouges arrivait. Il lui lançait alors un magnifique sourire qu'il ne destinait à personne d'autre. Ils s'enfermaient alors les deux dans une bulle que personne n'osait briser, faite de discussions animées, de sourires enjoués et de sous-entendus qui ne regardaient qu'eux deux. Le couple d'aubergistes savait de quoi il retournait, surtout lorsque leurs longues soirées passées à discuter dans la salle à manger vide et sombre de l'auberge se finissaient par un retour à la chambre main dans la main. Ils n'avaient rien dit aux jeunes filles, conscients de l'intérêt qu'elles portaient au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, appelé Gojyo, afin de ne pas briser leurs illusions, mais ils avaient deviné depuis le début que les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensemble et que cette histoire était faite pour durer. Rien qu'à voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient, on reconnaissait les sentiments qui les unissaient.

Les quatre amis leur avaient dit qu'ils passeraient probablement trois jours dans le village, épuisés comme ils l'étaient par le long voyage qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils partiraient donc le lendemain… Après leur départ, un certain vide allait se former dans le village, mais la vie continuerait.

Goku arriva en courant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sanzo. Il s'avança jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus, rassasié.

- Aaah, ces villageois sont super gentils ! Ils m'ont tous offert un truc à bouffer ! Thomas m'a donné des pains à la viande, Marie, c'était des sushis, Jon, des croissants, Yuko, des pains au chocolat, Ichi, un bol de nouilles, Marc…

- Au moins, on fait des économies en nourriture ici, répondit Sanzo, assis sur le lit voisin, un journal à la main.

- Ouais ! sourit Goku, aux anges après avoir ingurgité autant de nourriture.

- N'oublie pas qu'on repart demain.

- Oui, Maman !

Le moine tiqua à cette réponse mais Goku s'endormit aussitôt. Depuis quelque jours, le singe soulignait toujours en riant la façon que Sanzo avait de le couver comme une mère. Pourtant, le moine ne faisait pas plus d'efforts que d'habitude… quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il est vrai qu'il réagissait avec Goku comme un grand frère. Après tout, il se sentait responsable du jeune homme, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela ! Et il l'aimait bien son petit singe…

Gojyo surgit soudain dans la chambre :

- Dis Sanzo, t'as pas vu Hakkai ?

Le moine leva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Pourquoi, il est pas avec toi ?

- A ton avis ? Si je te demande ça, c'est qu'il n'est pas avec moi, non !

- Bah, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était assis sur la fontaine centrale du village…

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de finir que Gojyo était déjà sorti.

- Pfff, ces deux-là…

Effectivement, Hakkai était encore sur la fontaine du village, là où l'avait vu Sanzo, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Gojyo fut soulagé de le voir, il n'aimait pas savoir son amant loin de lui.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et laissa le bruit de l'eau qui coule les entourer. C'était un bruit réconfortant, comme magique, qui absorbait tout autour de lui. Plus rien n'existait à part la présence chaude de l'autre à côté et le son cristallin de l'eau. Gojyo laissa le temps passer, le moment qu'il fallait à Hakkai pour sortir doucement de sa léthargie. Les yeux de ce dernier virèrent brusquement et retrouvèrent un semblant d'esprit.

- Gojyo ? Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Tu ne supportes pas le bruit de la pluie mais celui d'une fontaine te fait oublier jusqu'à ma présence ? Hi hi hi, tu me surprendras toujours Hakkai !

- Pardon, mais c'est un si beau bruit !

- Tu as raison… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hakkai ?

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Comment tu sais… ?

- Je te connais.

L'ancien humain baissa la tête et sourit. S'il avait su qu'un jour Gojyo le connaîtrait aussi bien…

- Tu as raison, y a bien un truc qui ne va pas, mais je suis incapable de te dire quoi exactement. C'est très étrange, je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant !

- De quel genre ? s'inquiéta le demi-youkai.

- Je ne sais pas, justement ! C'est comme si…. comment dire…. comme si au fond de moi, quelque chose m'appelait. Comme si une partie de moi était autre part et m'appelait.

Gojyo lui posa sa main sur son front, surprenant son compagnon.

- Hum, aucune fièvre pourtant… Tu as mangé quoi à midi ?

Comprenant qu'il se moquait de lui, Hakkai sourit, se retourna et aspergea son ami avec l'eau de la fontaine d'un grand geste.

- Tiens, tu vas voir !

- Hé, c'est de la triche !

La fin de leur discussion se noya dans l'eau de la fontaine.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux complètement trempés de la tête aux pieds, riant comme des écoliers. Ils montèrent directement dans leur chambre et se réchauffèrent à leur manière, par des gestes aussi sensuels qu'intimes.

Après avoir fait l'amour, Gojyo s'endormit, épuisé, tenant Hakkai dan ses bras. Ce dernier était lui aussi proche du sommeil, mais il était encore tiraillé par d'étranges sentiments. Cela faisait quelques jours à peine qu'il les ressentait, et pourtant il avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. C'était si étrange…

Il mit de côté toutes ces pensées : il préféra s'enfouir encore un peu plus dans les bras de son amant, si chands, si protecteurs. Tant que Gojyo serait là, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Gojyo se réveilla le premier. Dehors, le crépuscule tombait à peine. Il lança un regard à Hakkai, admirant son amant dormir. Il était si beau… une nouvelle fois, il le regarda, détaillant chaque particularité de son visage : des cheveux bruns souples retombant librement sur l'oreiller, deux paupières si pâles, une bouche si fine, des traits agréables et réguliers, une peau blanche si douce… Il ne put s'en empêcher : il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hakkai. Ce dernier, bien que plongé dans le sommeil, remua à son contact et poussa un léger gémissement. Gojyo n'osa pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. L'ancien humain avait besoin de sommeil, depuis quelques temps, Gojyo sentait qu'il passait des nuits agitées.

- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire si mal ? murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, Gojyo y retrouva ses compagnons, assis à une table, Goku dévorant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et Sanzo mangeant tranquillement, assenant de temps en temps un coup de baffeur au singe pour qu'il ne vienne pas manger ce qui lui était réservé.

Gojyo prit place et commença lui aussi à manger, entamant une nouvelle bataille futile avec Goku qui avait le don de l'amuser.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient à propos d'un sushi, Sanzo demanda à Gojyo :

- Où est Hakkai ?

- Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ? Hé le singe, tu me rends ce sushi tout de suite !

- Sûrement pas, sale kappa !

- Tu lui diras que nous repartons demain matin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant, toi, tu me donnes ce sushi !

- Viens le chercher, héhé !

- Imbéciles, marmonna Sanzo.

Hakkai se réveilla brutalement. Il venait de faire un cauchemar horrible mais il ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : haine. Elle avait été si forte durant tout son cauchemar qu'il en avait étouffé.

Gojyo n'était plus là, dommage, il aurait aimé trouver du réconfort dans ses bras.

Un souvenir du rêve lui revint : du sang.

La nausée lui vint, immédiate. Quelle saleté de rêve, décidément.

Hakkai agrippa ses vêtements, s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Seul l'air de l'extérieur parviendrait à le calmer.

Arrivé dans le hall, il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant la salle à manger : ses trois amis étaient là. Il hésita mais finalement, il reprit sa route vers la sortie. Il lui fallait absolument respirer l'air frais avant de retrouver ses compagnons.

Quelques personnes animaient encore le village, dispersées ça et là. Seulement Hakkai avait besoin de solitude, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers les champs, éloignés du village. Là-bas, il était sûr de trouver un peu de tranquillité, loin de toute activité humaine, en plein milieu de la nature. Il marcha jusqu'à un champ de blé qui avait été fauché le matin même. Dans l'air flottait une bonne odeur d'herbe coupée comme Hakkai l'aimait. A chacun de ses pas, plusieurs petites sauterelles prenaient la fuite, sautant de part et d'autre, créant un divertissant ballet devant le jeune homme. Il adorait marcher dans les champs, seul. De plus, la journée avait été si belle que le crépuscule lui offrit une myriade de nuages roses, agrémentant le ciel d'une douce couleur.

Hakkai s'assit en plein milieu du champs, respirant à pleins poumons l'air du soir.

Là, enfin, il se sentit heureux, en paix avec lui-même.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là à observer le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre quand un étrange bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite, provenant de la forêt qui entourait le village. Un autre bruit, identique. Un bruit de pas…

- Qui est là ?

Le silence, puis un autre bruit.

- Qui est là ? s'inquiéta Hakkai en se relevant.

- Mais voyons, c'est moi !

Une silhouette sortit du sous-bois et s'avança vers lui, étrangement familière. Mais avec l'obscurité, Hakkai ne put distinguer qui cela était.

- Gojyo, c'est toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Gojyo.

- Sanzo ?

- Non plus.

- Vous allez arrêter ce petit jeu de devinettes, ça devient lassant ! Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme s'avança encore plus prés, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité ne le recouvre plus entièrement, jusqu'à ce que Hakkai distingue enfin nettement les traits de son visage.

- Non….

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec Gojyo, ni Sanzo, ni même Goku ! Des cheveux bruns coupés court, deux yeux verts, une peau blanche…. Celui qui se tenait devant lui portait les mêmes habits que lui, avait la même coiffure… Le même corps…

Hakkai avait devant lui sa réplique exacte, son double.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Enfin, voyons, tu me connais depuis trop longtemps pour en douter encore !

- J'ai une hallucination ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me ressemblez autant ? Qui êtes-vous ?

L'autre eut un sourire étrange, mélange de perversité et d'autosatisfaction.

- Hakkai, je suis ton frère.

- QUOI ?

Hakkai n'en revenait pas, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu de frère. Son regard devint soudain agressif.

- Arrêtez vos conneries, je n'ai pas de frère ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Du calme petit frère, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Il va falloir que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire alors !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Hakkai commençait réellement à se sentir mal et déstabilisé. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible…

- Tu ne sembles pas te souvenir de notre naissance… Etrange, moi je la revis chaque nuit !

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, vous n'êtes qu'une illusion !

L'autre s'énerva soudain aux mots d'Hakkai :

- NON, JE SUIS BIEN VRAI, J'EXISTE !

Hakkai resta sidéré par sa brutale intervention. Mais incapable de réagir, il resta debout, regardant l'autre comme une anormalité.

Ce dernier se calma, retrouvant ses esprits.

- On m'a séparé de toi à notre naissance, les jumeaux ne sont jamais bien vu et dans notre village ils étaient considérés comme maléfiques.

- Des jumeaux ?

- Oui, nous sommes jumeaux, tu ne savais pas ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! On ne t'a rien dit, et on a oublié ma présence lorsque nos parents sont morts. Je me suis réjouis de leur mort à ceux-là !

Hakkai entendit avec horreur ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche… Ou plutôt celle de son double. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire à tout ce qu'il racontait.

- On nous a séparé et je suis parti vivre dans un autre village chez un couple de vieux. Mais les jumeaux sont vu comme maléfiques et toute mon enfance, ces vieux croulants n'ont cessé de me répéter que je n'étais rien, qu'une illusion crée par les dieux, que je n'avais pas le droit de vivre, que je n'étais qu'une anormalité, qu'une ombre…

Je savais bien que ce n'était que des conneries car chaque jour je ressentais un manque en moi, le manque de toi, de mon jumeau. Je ne pouvais pas être une ombre puisque je ressentais cela ! Et chaque jour de mon existence je t'ai attendu, toi, mon jumeau, en espérant que tu ressentais ce même manque et que tu viendrais me chercher ! Nous aurions pu vivre si heureux si tu étais venu me chercher ! Mais tu n'es jamais venu… J'ai commencé à penser que je n'étais rien pour toi, que finalement tu te fichais bien de moi ! Si tu savais comme ça fait mal !

Hakkai commençait à croire à tout ce que racontait l'autre, qui était criant de vérité, même s'il avait du mal à réaliser.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je vienne te chercher puisque j'ignorais ton existence ?

- TU AURAIS DU ME CONNAITRE ! Tu aurais dû le sentir au fond de toi, comme moi je le ressentais ! Tu aurais dû souffrir comme moi je souffrais !

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, l'un perdu et l'autre enragé.

- Tu aurais dû me connaître, reprit l'autre plus calmement. Mais parce que tu m'as ignoré, je me suis mis à te haïr. Ma haine est devenue si grande que j'en suffoquais ! Hakkai, tu as été si cruel !…. IL n'y a plus qu'un moyen pour moi de respirer à nouveau, d'être enfin en paix…

Hakkai recula instinctivement devant l'agressivité qui se dégageait de son double.

- Oui, je suis désolé Hakkai mais tu dois être tué si je veux enfin vivre, ne plus être l'ombre de quelqu'un !

Si Hakkai avait été complètement perdu devant ce qui s'était passé, il sentit immédiatement que cette menace de mort n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- Ecoute, si nous repartions de zéro nous deux ? Je pourrais peut-être calmer cette souffrance que tu as en toi ?

L'autre sourit, d'un sourire fou.

- Non, c'est trop tard. L'ombre me ronge, je ne veux pas finir comme cela ! Je vais prendre ta place et l'ombre deviendra vivante ! Enfin !

« Il a perdu la raison » se dit Hakkai.

L'autre sortit alors une pelle qu'il avait cachée derrière son dos durant tout l'entretien et fonça sur Hakkai, terriblement agressif.

Reculant, Hakkai concentra son énergie dans sa main et se prépara à la lancer.

Mais au dernier moment, le jeune homme hésita. Si cet homme avait dit vrai, il était vraiment son frère et il ne pouvait pas le tuer de ses propres mains.

Cette hésitation le déstabilisa et sa boule d'énergie se dissipa d'un seul coup.

Ce qui favorisa son adversaire. Hakkai n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de pelle qui arriva et il fut violemment frappé à la tempe.

Il tomba de tout son long, le noir se refermant sur sa conscience. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut son frère qui riait d'un rire de dément en le voyant à terre. Ensuite ce fut le néant total.

L'autre rit comme cela pendant un bon quart d'heure à en perdre haleine. Il était debout devant son double enfin vaincu ! Il ne viendrait plus hanter ses rêves !

Il se pencha devant le corps de son frère et remarqua qu'au coup de pelle, le front d'Hakkai s'était ouvert et une large entaille barrait maintenant sa tempe. Un filet de sang en coulait sur son visage. Le rire de l'homme disparut d'un seul coup et il avança ses doigts vers le sang. Les trempant dedans, il les ressortit et regarda le sang sur ses doigts d'un drôle d'air. Soudain, les larmes apparurent à ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer durement, le corps secoué de violents sanglots.

- Oh mon pauvre frère, mon pauvre frère….

Tout en disant cela, il caressait le bras d'Hakkai doucement, comme pour le réveiller.

- Ça va aller, tu vas voir, ça va aller… Je suis là maintenant, nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Il faut juste que tu souffres encore un peu et tout ira bien ! Tu vas voir, ça va être merveilleux !

Sur ce, il se releva, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et repartit vers la forêt. Il en revint avec un grand sac en toile dans lequel il introduisit tant bien que mal le corps de son frère. Puis fermant le sac, il mit celui-ci sur son dos et partit en direction du village.

Arrivé prés de l'auberge, il remarqua Hakuryu transformé en voiture.

- Mais je te connais toi, tu es le dragon de mon frère !

Il avait suffisamment observé son frère ces derniers jours pour savoir plusieurs détails sur sa vie.

Il s'approcha de la voiture qui se réveilla à son approche.

- Hakuryu, tu peux m'emmener quelque part ?

- Hiiiiiiii, répondit ce dernier, confondant son maître et son double.

A cette réponse affirmative, il posa son sac à l'arrière et s'installa au volant.

- En route !

Ils ne roulèrent pas longtemps. Hakuryu s'arrêta au bord d'une grande falaise. L'homme en descendit et s'empara du sac renfermant Hakkai.

Il s'approcha de la falaise, traînant le sac à terre.

- Allez, mon frère, un dernier effort ! Nous serons bientôt réunis ! Dés que tu seras en bas, je serais enfin toi-même !

- Qui va là ? rugit une voix non loin, son propriétaire dissimulé par l'obscurité et les arbres qui encerclaient le chemin conduisant à la falaise. Cependant une faible lumière commençait à apparaître et un homme surgit.

Surpris et presque effrayé, et sa santé mentale n'étant pas aux normes de la société, l'autre Hakkai lâcha son sac dans un cri et remonta dans la voiture.

- Vite, Hakuryu !

La voiture démarra en trombe et disparut bien vite aux yeux de l'homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends à ce couillon ?

Le nouvel arrivant était un grand homme aux larges épaules, très baraqué, approchant la cinquantaine. Il remarqua soudain le sac qui gisait en travers de la route.

- Et en plus il a oublié son sac ! Faut vraiment être con !

Il s'approcha du sac quand ce dernier bougea.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon sang ?

L'homme ouvrit immédiatement le sac et Hakkai apparut devant lui, toujours inconscient. Du sang coulait sur son visage et il avait l'air d'avoir eu un mauvais coup sur la tempe.

- Ben mon pauvre, il t'a salement amoché ! Je serais pas surpris si on me disait qu'il a essayé de te tuer, le salaud !

Il sortit le jeune homme du sac, le prit dans ses bras et le ramena chez lui. Entre ses bras, Hakkai ressemblait à un fétu de paille.

- T'inquiète pas mon gars, on va s'occuper de toi !


	2. rencontre avec le groupe

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je sais, pourquoi nous obliger à rappeler cette atroce vérité ?

Voilà enfin la suite, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard ! Gomen, gomen, gomen ! Mais il faut dire que je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et quand je peaufine, forcément ça me prend du temps ! Encore mille pardons à ceux et celles qui ont attendu !

J'ai essayé de me mettre ici dans la peau d'un malade mental, ce qui n'est pas évident, mais si vous vous sentez perdu, c'est tout simplement parce que le personnage est vraiment dérangé, d'où certaines 'bizarreries'. J'espère néanmoins que ça ne gâchera pas votre lecture !

**_L'ombre d'Hakkai_**

Pendant ce temps, le faux Hakkai retourna à l'auberge. Il avait tellement espionné son frère ces derniers jours qu'il était devenu incollable sur sa vie, enfin le croyait-il.

Il entra paisiblement dans la salle à manger et vint s'asseoir à côté des amis de son frère. L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui adressa un petit sourire alors que le moine lui lança juste un regard avant de se replonger dans son journal.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à manger, une joie profonde l'envahit. Il était enfin vivant : ces regards, ces sourires, lui étaient adressés, à lui et non à son frère ! Il n'était plus une ombre mais enfin un être à part entière ! Il allait pouvoir vivre pour lui-même, être quelqu'un !

Son frère ne l'ennuierait plus jamais, il ne le sentirait plus au fond de lui, il serait libre pour la fin de sa vie ! Même s'il n'avait pu le tuer, il était pour lui hors d'atteinte, loin de lui et cela lui suffisait. Et surtout il avait pris sa place, pour lui c'était le principal !

Tout à sa joie, il dévora tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ses dernières émotions l'ayant affamé. Il prit le dernier pain à la viande devant Goku et une bière qui traînait devant Gojyo. C'est au moment où il allait s'emparer du paquet de cigarette de Sanzo qu'il fut arrêté par le moine.

- Dis donc, ça c'est pas touche !

- Allez, juste une !

Le moine le regarda d'un drôle d'air :

- Y a quelque chose qui va pas Hakkai ?

Le jumeau se rendit compte qu'il déviait de son principal objectif : ressembler le plus possible à son frère. Il adressa un sourire timide à Sanzo :

- Excuse-moi, ce sont tes cigarettes.

- Oui, et je veux qu'elles le restent ! Et si jamais je t'en donne une, le kappa va en profiter pour me faire l'aumône !

- Hé ! J'ai bien le droit ! Je te signale que quand tu as besoin d'un briquet, je te le passe toujours !

- Encore heureux ! répliqua le moine.

En les entendant se chamailler, le jumeau ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils étaient si drôles, si fiers, si vivants ! Tout cela était trop beau et il éclata de rire devant eux.

Surpris de sa réaction, Sanzo et Gojyo le regardèrent de travers.

- Au moins y en a un qui s'amuse, constata le moine avec mépris.

- Je suis désolé, répondit le jumeau, loin de le ressentir.

- Bah, fais pas attention à Sanzo, monsieur n'aime pas qu'on se foute de lui ! s'exclama Gojyo, protecteur envers son amour.

Enervé, le moine se leva de table :

- Je préfére aller dormir plutôt que d'entendre de telles conneries !

Une fois Sanzo éloigné, Gojyo sourit.

- Il va se coucher, pauvre petit moine fatigué ! Hihi ! Il est un peu ridicule, tu trouves pas Hakkai ?

Goku, qui jusque là s'était contenté de manger, ou plutôt dévorer tout ce qu'il y avait sur table, s'insurgea.

- Sanzo n'est jamais ridicule ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Gojyo !

Peu surpris, le demi-youkai lui lança un sourire compatissant.

- Tu devrais le rejoindre ton moine, il va être bien seul…

Goku l'observa pendant quelque instants, se demandant si Gojyo ne se foutait pas de lui. Il prit la décision de l'ignorer mais suivit son conseil et partit rejoindre le moine.

- Quelle belle relation père-fils dis donc !

Sur ce, Gojyo partit dans un grand rire.

Le jumeau le regarda, heureux. A vrai dire, depuis le début de la soirée, depuis qu'il s'était assis à cette table, son cœur débordait de cette joie sauvage et excitante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement en observant le monde autour de lui.

Sa main se dirigea vers une canette de bière et la porta à ses lèvres. Cela faisait déjà cinq canettes qu'il buvait, et comme il en avait rarement l'occasion, il se dit que son état euphorique venait peut-être de l'alcool. Mais après tout, cela importait peu !

La soirée continua calmement : Gojyo fumait tranquillement, peu bavard, et le jumeau buvait bière sur bière, s'enivrant doucement.

Un bout d'un moment, alors que la salle était pratiquement vide, seul deux clients restaient encore là, Gojyo lança un regard appuyé vers son compagnon, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. L'autre le remarqua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Toi, soupira Gojyo.

Le jumeau tiqua.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as presque rien dit ce soir, alors que d'habitude j'ai du mal à t'arrêter ! Tout à l'heure, prés de la fontaine, t'as pas vraiment eu le temps de tout me dire, non ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Surpris, le jumeau détourna la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait le demi-youkai.

- Ok, te fais de bile, je t'embêterai pas avec ça ! lâcha Gojyo dans un sourire.

Puis, se rapprochant de lui, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Rejoins-moi, je t'attends.

Et sans un mot de plus, le demi-youkai monta dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jumeau resta sans voix pendant quelque instants. Gojyo l'avait embrassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Soudain la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : Hakkai et lui formaient un couple !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Son frère était avec un homme ! Non que cela le dérangea, mais il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre au fond de lui. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Lui qui pensait tout savoir du vrai Hakkai !

L'alcool commençant à embrouiller ses pensées, le jumeau ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.

Il voulait être Hakkai, il ferait tout pour l'être. Quitte à se lancer dans les bras de Gojyo. Il en était capable, il le savait, il le sentait.

D'un pas mal assuré, il se leva et monta les escaliers. Bizarrement, alors qu'il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'il était assis, des vertiges le prenaient maintenant qu'il était debout. Le sol bougeait sous ses pieds et il avait l'impression que tout devenait flou.

Tant bien que mal, il se raccrocha à la rambarde des escaliers et réussit à monter. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tant boire, mais ce qui était fait l'était et jusqu'à présent personne n'avait trouvé de moyen pour remonter dans le temps !

Pensant à ce qui l'attendait, il prit une profonde inspiration et rentra dans la chambre, appuyant tout son poids sur la poignée pour éviter de tomber.

La lumière était encore allumée, et Gojyo était prés de la fenêtre, fumant tranquillement une cigarette. Il laissait la fumée s'échapper doucement et celle-ci l'entourait en un vaste nuage, qui aux yeux ivres du jumeau renforçait le flou autour de sa silhouette. Tout avait l'air soudain si magique pour l'homme saoul qu'il préféra s'enfoncer dans ce rêve. Il se rapprocha de Gojyo et laissa ses bras entourer cet homme fait de fumée. Ce dernier prit une de ses mains et l'embrassa. Tendrement, calmement, comme s'il avait pu le briser.

Lui qui n'avait connu que la violence et la folie se laissa faire avec bonheur. Tout devenait si simple tout à coup…

Gojyo se retourna et l'embrassa plus fort que tout à l'heure. Sa langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche, provoquant des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues du jumeau.

Le demi-youkai arrêta soudain et lui demanda si deux fois dans la même journée, ça ne le gênait pas.

Maintenant totalement ivre et incapable de raisonner, le jumeau répondit d'un vague « humm » avant de poser de lui-même ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Le reste fut très flou pour lui. Et indescriptible.

Quelques éléments parvinrent à son cerveau, HS depuis un bout de temps.

Des corps qui s'emmêlent.

Sa bouche sur lui. Partout.

Son propre corps en feu.

Sa tête qui allait exploser, son cœur qui battait si fort.

Ses sentiments et sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cette passion brûlante.

Une nouvelle folie qu'il ignorait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir arracher la douleur qui l'habitait de ses propres mains.

Il sentit soudain une masse qui appuyait dans son dos. Gojyo.

La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer lui revint. Dans toute sa beauté.

Le jumeau se rendit compte soudain qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié ce qui s'était passé. En fait, il avait adoré !

Une idée traversa son cerveau endolori : il voulait recommencer cette magnifique expérience tout de suite ! Il en avait éprouvé tellement de plaisir… Et ce feu que cela avait allumé en lui !

Il se tourna vers Gojyo afin de lui faire part de son idée mais ce dernier était déjà réveillé et le regardait fixement.

- C'était étrange cette nuit, glissa le demi-youkai dans un souffle.

Le jumeau sourit et lui répondit :

- C'était ma première fois tu sais.

Gojyo parut étonné :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkai ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Son compagnon sursauta : il avait complètement oublié quelle identité il avait pris depuis la veille ! Il fallait qu'il se rattrape !

- Pardon, je crois que c'est l'alcool que j'ai bu hier qui me fait dire n'importe quoi ! Désolé !

Il lui lança un sourire de pardon et l'autre laissa tomber.

Gojyo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu me préviens si Sanzo nous appelle, il est pas du genre patient !

Puis il disparut derrière la porte.

Le jumeau en profita pour se masser doucement les tempes, allongé dans le lit. Le sang circula de nouveau correctement mais le mal n'était pas pour autant parti. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un pivert qui venait faire des trous dans son pauvre cerveau, déjà bien dérangé…

Essayant d'oublier son mal autant que cela pouvait se faire, il fixa intensément le plafond, laissant le silence l'engloutir.

Lentement, il se détendit et écouta : son propre cœur qui pulsait régulièrement dans sa poitrine, le chant des oiseaux de dehors, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche….

Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ces bruits ne le rendaient pas fou, ils ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal qu'avant, mais au contraire lui procuraient une douce sensation de bien-être, comme s'il…. renaissait.

Il leva les bras au plafond, admirant la couleur rose de ses mains se détacher sur le blanc du crépit. Oui, il se sentait renaissant. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement, laissant l'air sortir le plus loin possible de ses poumons…

- Merci Hakkai pour cette nouvelle vie….

Puis il songea qu'il était dommage qu'il n'aient pas été des triplés, sans quoi il aurait pu renaître encore une fois, se sentir aussi heureux encore une fois….

Soudain, se détachant sur le blanc du plafond apparut le visage d'un vieillard, son doigt accusateur pointé vers le jumeau. Son regard était méprisant et le jeune homme se sentit écrasé par la négativité qui en sortait. Instinctivement, il mit ses bras devant son visage se protégeant comme un enfant.

Les lèvres du vieillard bougèrent, évoluant avec une grâce surprenante sur des mots devenus familiers :

- Tu es maudit, tu n'es qu'un monstre, une erreur !

- Non, gémit faiblement le jumeau, perdu dans son délire.

Sa voix était redevenue celle d'un petit enfant, et voulant se protéger, il roula sur lui-même et tomba du lit. Affolé, son cœur menaçant d'exploser, il ne lança pas un regard vers le plafond et bondit dans la salle de bain. Il referma violemment la porte et tint fermement la poignée quelques instants, espérant de tout son cœur qu'aucune pression ne se ferait ressentir de l'autre côté. Mais l'illusion qu'était le vieillard n'agissait que sur son esprit, non sur les objets aussi la poignée ne bougea-t-elle pas.

Toujours aussi angoissé, le jumeau lâcha soudain la poignée comme si elle le brûlait, et comme un enfant qui court se réfugier dans sa chambre quand il a peur, il choisit la seule option de fuite qui se présentait alors à lui : il fonça dans la douche.

Gojyo n'avait pas entendu la porte qui se refermait, aussi fut-il très surpris de voir son amant débouler ainsi sous la douche qu'il prenait.

- Hakkai… ?

Mais ce dernier s'accrocha alors à lui solidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se mit à pleurer doucement contre son épaule, le corps parcourut de frissons.

Affolé par son attitude, et surtout parce qu'il aurait abattu des montagnes pour son aimé mais était incapable de supporter ses larmes, Gojyo ne cessait de répéter :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkai ? Dis-moi s'il-te-plaît….

Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu mais le jumeau resta fermement accroché à Gojyo. Et dans un murmure, parce qu'il ne voyait plus que cela pour fuir la réalité et replonger dans sa douce folie, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui lâcha :

- Fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît….

Incapable de résister à pareille supplique, et comprenant qu'Hakkai avant besoin de réconfort, Gojyo se mit à l'embrasser. Chacun de ses baisers était dirigé vers son amour, chacun d'eux lui renvoyait sa force, ses espoirs et une énergie qui aurait décroché la lune.

Mais le jumeau ne voyait pas cela comme ça : pour lui, chacun des baisers était une ouverture sur cette nouvelle folie qu'il appréciait tant, qu'il désirait de nouveau, comme une drogue…

Gojyo le poussa contre le mur de la douche, continuant ses baisers. Le jumeau, impatient, lui prit la main et la posa sur son propre torse, puis réitéra sa demande :

- Fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît… Je veux regoûter à cette folie…

Gojyo le regarda un instant, droit dans les yeux, surprit d'entendre son amant dire cela.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hakkai ?

En réponse, l'autre l'embrassa et se montra si entreprenant que l'esprit du demi-youkai céda et ne fut plus que passion.

Ils firent l'amour sous la douche, recouverts par l'eau qui continuait de couler, cherchant à jouer elle aussi au jeu de l'amour, les caressant de sa langue mouillée et ne laissant aucune trace à part cette sensation de caresse chaude….

Le jumeau, impatient de voir l'image du vieillard qui l'avait terrorisé disparaître, se montra plus exigeant que la veille, plus entreprenant. Il apprenait vite….

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois leurs sens calmés, Gojyo éteignit l'eau de la douche. Geste peu romantique s'il en était…

- Maintenant tu vas sérieusement me dire ce qui se passe ! Hier, et maintenant ce matin ! Ça va pas durer longtemps comme ça quand même !

Le jumeau, encore tout à la joie d'avoir goûté de nouveau à cette drogue douce qui avait parcouru ses veines, le regarda en souriant, béat.

- Tout va bien, je te rassure….

Sa voix était mielleuse, étrangement fausse, ce qui fit tiquer Gojyo. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son amant ? Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, cela se sentait. Rien que dans sa façon de faire l'amour….

- Hakkai, écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas que les autres aient à subir tes problèmes, mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, à moi tu peux tout me dire !

Lâchant un soupir, le jumeau repoussa le demi-youkai et sortit de la douche. Il lui en voulait de gâcher ses instants de bonheur par de si bases préoccupations.

Il s'approcha du lit et récupéra ses vêtements à terre. Puis s'habillant avec hâte, il repensa soudain à l'homme qui l'avait surpris prés de la falaise. C'était furtif mais suffit à lui donner un étrange pressentiment.

- Dis Gojyo, on repart quand ?

Le demi-youkai se frappa le front de la main :

- Oui, c'est vrai, Sanzo m'avait demandé de te le dire mais j'ai oublié : on part ce matin.

Il fit une petite moue en guise d'excuse pour son retard. Et reprenant son sérieux :

- Alors Hakkai, tu veux vraiment pas me parler ?

Le jumeau ne le regarda même pas et sortit de la chambre, lança tout au plus un vague :

- Vais déjeuner !

Gojyo en resta interdit : il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'Hakkai le fuyait, comme s'il cherchait à lui cacher son moi profond. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il en était maintenant certain…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Gojyo descendit, il trouva pour son plus grand étonnement ses amis dans la salle de restauration, en train de déjeuner. Jusque là, pas de grand changement capable d'étonner le demi-youkai, mais quand il vit Hakkai en train de se battre avec le saru pour le dernier croissant du panier, il faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire ! D'habitude, c'était lui qui se battait avec le saru, gentiment grondé par son amant et totalement ignoré par Sanzo. Ici, le moine, contrairement à l'habitude, observait la scène, un air inquiet peint sur son visage. Goku gueulait plutôt fort, excité par l'odeur alléchante du croissant, mais chaque fois que sa main se tendait vers l'objet tant convoité, celui-ci était écarté par une main qui se faisait un devoir de le mettre le plus loin possible du singe. Hakkai riait comme un gamin à ce jeu et soudain il mordit à pleines dents dans le croissant. Goku en poussa un cri de frustration puis abandonna et plongea le nez dans son chocolat chaud sous l'œil plus qu'amusé d'Hakkai.

Lorsque Gojyo s'assit à table, Hakkai en lui lança même pas un regard, totalement absorbé par la fin du croissant. Par contre, Sanzo se leva et empoigna le demi-youkai par un bras, le forçant à le suivre à l'écart. Gojyo ne résista pas, devinant ce que le moine voulait aborder.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour un peu plus d'intimité et être à l'abri du regard des deux autres, et Gojyo, en tant que kappa attitré, ne pu s'empêcher de sortir une bonne vanne.

- Sanzo, dois-je te rappeler que je suis avec Hakkai ?

Son sourire en disait long sur le sous-entendu, mais il fut vite refroidi par l'impassibilité du moine, qui aurait congelé sur place un morceau de lave !

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te retourne la question, au sujet d'Hakkai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends en ce moment ?

- C'est le fait qu'il joue avec le saru qui te dérange ? T'inquiète pas, le singe n'a des yeux que pour toi !

- Arrête avec tes conneries, je te parle pas de ça ! En descendant ce matin, il ne se souvenait plus de nos noms !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Gojyo. T'es sûr ?

- Non, je te raconte des conneries…. Evidemment que je suis sûr, crétin ! s'énerva Sanzo.

Gojyo baissa les yeux, à la recherche d'une éventuelle explication.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'était pas bien ce matin… Il a eu un coup de blues, ça doit être ça !

Le demi-youkai releva soudain les yeux, en quête d'une explication :

- Mais comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il est arrivé, comme d'habitude, mais sans toi… Il a demandé le pain à Goku en disant « et toi, passe-moi le pain ! ». C'était très bizarre… Tu connais Goku, il a répondu « je te le donne si tu dis mon nom ! J'm'apelle pas toi ! ». Et là, Hakkai a bugé ! Incapable de donner son nom ! Pareil pour moi ! Il a fallu qu'on lui rappelle comment on s'appelait !

- Oui, c'est un peu hallucinant !

- Hallucinant ? Même pire tu veux dire ! Je le connais depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et il ne m'a jamais demandé mon nom !

- Ecoute, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment, je vais m'en occuper, je te le promet ! Je vais trouver une solution !

- Ok ! J'espère que ça ne durera pas !

Sanzo le quitta alors pour rejoindre leurs compagnons, histoire qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas de leur absence prolongée, laissant un Gojyo songeur devant la porte des toilettes.

Qu'est-ce qui torturait donc Hakkai ainsi ? Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il lui arrivait rarement de telles choses… La dernière fois qu'il avait « pêté un câble », c'était à l'anniversaire de la mort de Kanan, et encore s'était-il contenté de rester amorphe toute la journée, plongé dans ses douloureux souvenirs… Cette fois-ci, ça semblait différent…

Gojyo retourna lentement à la table. Il posa son regard sur Hakkai qui riait avec le singe, d'un air protecteur. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et lui renvoya un magnifique sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hakkai, je serai toujours là pour toi. Ton problème, on le réglera à deux ! » pensa Gojyo, plongé dans deux océans émeraudes….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Papa, on dirait qu'il se réveille !

La jeune fille cria, incapable de retenir sa joie.

- Viens vite Papa, ils se réveille !

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Effectivement, le jeune homme brun ouvrit les yeux. Deux grands yeux verts.

La première chose qu'il vit fut deux grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient, un brin rieurs.

Une jeune fille… qu'il ne connaissait pas

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant un peu naïvement.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire immense. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien… Je crois…

Son hésitation fit rire la jeune demoiselle. Puis elle posa sa main fraîche sur le front du jeune homme, contact qui lui fit très plaisir, sans qu'il sache pourquoi…

- Votre fièvre est enfin tombée ! J'ai eu si peur !

Un homme s'approcha soudain du lit. Il semblait gigantesque à côté de la jeune fille : son impressionnante carrure, ses fortes épaules, son cou de bœuf, sa barbe mal rasée lui donnait un air sauvage qui contrastait bizarrement avec son regard. Deux petites billes bleues claires, avec un mélange d'intelligence et de douceur, qui donnaient envie de se confier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune fille et on comprenait vite les liens de parenté qui unissaient ces deux êtres. Il sourit en le voyant réveillé.

- Alors, la belle aux bois dormant se réveille ! Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez ! Mais il faut dire qu'avec le choc que vous avez reçu à la tête…

- Quel choc ?

- Il semblerait qu'un homme vous ait agressé, mais tout est finit, rassurez-vous, il n'a pas pu finir sa sale besogne !

- Grâce à toi Papa ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Voyons, voyons, ne dis pas des choses pareilles Nathalie !

Son air gêné fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Vous avez dormi toute la nuit…., continua Nathalie.

- Et vous m'avez veillé, je suppose. Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

Cette remarque fit rougir la jeune fille, découverte. Mais elle lui sourit bien vite pour cacher son embarras.

- La meilleure façon de nous remercier serait de nous donner votre nom !

Le jeune homme parut soudain totalement perdu, et un air affolé passa sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille qui avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.

- Mon nom… Je ne m'en rappelle plus….

A suivre…..


	3. Une journée mouvementée

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je sais, pourquoi nous obliger à rappeler cette atroce vérité ? 

Bonne lecture !

**_L'ombre d'Hakkai_**

Tranquillement assis à la table en bois, l'homme buvait son thé, dégustant chaque gorgée. Il adorait cette boisson, son goût amer et pourtant rassurant était le seul à lui apporter cette sérénité. Et à cet instant précis, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour bien réfléchir.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparut. L'air las qu'elle affichait contrastait avec le sourire qu'elle portait en permanence d'ordinaire. Elle s'assit lourdement et la tête appuyée sur sa main, elle regarda son père.

- Il s'est enfin endormi… Le pauvre, je le plains…. Comment s'appelle cette maladie déjà ?

- Ce n'est pas une maladie ma chérie. L'amnésie est dû à un choc, soit psychologique, soit physique.

- Ici, ça serait plutôt physique vu la bosse qu'il avait, sourit la jeune fille. Mais comment on va le soigner ?

Son père soupira, là-dessus il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Il guérira de lui-même ma puce. On ne peut pas l'aider…

- Il avait l'air si perdu que j'avais envie de pleurer… Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place !

Elle se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son père et posa sa tête sur son épaule, signe d'affection dont le géant raffolait.

- Quoique toi, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier !

L'homme sourit, aux anges.

- Espérons que lui aussi ait une personne assez chère à ses yeux qui lui fera retrouver sa mémoire….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Alors, on va où ?

Les trois compagnons d'Hakkai le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ce fut Sanzo qui réagit le premier en s'emparant de la carte dans le vide-poche, tout en maugréant contre les Dieux de lui avoir flanqué « une belle brochette d'abrutis ».

- On sort déjà de ce village et au carrefour à la sortie, tu prendras à gauche… On pourrait savoir depuis quand tu ne regardes plus la carte ? D'habitude c'est toi qui t'en charges….

Hakkai prit un air contrit en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié !

Sanzo ne répondit pas mais on sentait que cette excuse ne le satisfaisait pas.

Au bout d'une heure, de curieux bruits se firent entendre à l'arrière.

- Sanzooooo….. ?

- Si tu le dis, je te bute !

- Mais Sanzo !

- Urusei !

- Mais j'ai faim Sanzo ! J'te jure !

le moine soupira, découragé. Si Hakkai avait changé depuis la veille, il y en avait bien un qui ne changerait jamais, pour le plus grand malheur de Sanzo.

Grooooooooowoooo, fit l'estomac du singe.

- Rhaaaah, j'ai faimmmmmmmmm!

Ce fut au tour de Gojyo de réagir et il se moqua ouvertement de son souffre-douleur favori.

- Ça fait même pas une heure qu'on est partie et tu as déjà faim ? Mais c'est pas possible t'es né avec un estomac perforé ! T'es une vraie passoire !

- J'suis pas une passoire, sale kappa !

- Quoi !

- Ouais, t'as bien entendu ! Kappa, kappa, kappa !

Le demi-youkai lui sauta dessus sans aucune forme de procès et le combat qui s'nesuivit fut distrayant aux yeux du jumeau, stupide et digne de ces crétins selon Sanzo. Qui se fit un devoir de les calmer à grands coups de baffeur ! Pour le plus grand plaisir du jumeau qui éclata d erire. Lorsque le moine se rassit, les deux à l'arrière un peu plus silencieux (du moins pour quelques minutes), il lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu trouves ça amusant ?

- Terriblement, lui répondit-il, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Et il continua de rire.

- Arrête de rire ! s'énerva Sanzo.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'ancien humain s'excuse, comme d'habitude. Au lieu de cela, le regard d'Hakkai se durcit et il répliqua sèchement.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Je ris si je veux !

Sanzo n'en revenait pas : Hakkai en colère ! Du jamais vu !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ne me dicte pas mes actes, c'est tout !

Sanzo allait répliquer, visiblement énervé, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse tomber, lui murmura Gojyo.

Il avait remarqué que le ton montait et préférait calmer le moine avant que cela ne dégénère. Visiblement, Hakkai n'écouterait personne. Le moine abandonna en grommelant et se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

Goku, toujours perdu dans l'anxiété de sa faim, avait néanmoins remarqué lui aussi que quelque chose se passait et malgré les bruits incongrus que produisait son ventre, il prêta attention à Hakkai.

Ce dernier ne souriait plus du tout et son regard, bien que fixé sur la route, renvoyait quelque chose de dur, que Goku n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant chez l'ancien humain. Lui toujours souriant et gentil avait en un instant complètement changé. Quand Hakkai leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur et croisa ceux de Goku, le singe en frissonna. Un sentiment naquit en lui, qu'il ressentait rarement : de la peur.

- T'as un problème à me fixer comme ça le singe ?

Les trois passagers en sursautèrent, étonnés de ce ton nouveau que prenait l'ancien humain.

- Non…non, bredouilla Goku en baissant les yeux.

Voyant l'embarras du singe, le moine ne pu s'empêcher de réagir. Il allait trop loin…

- Ecoute Hakkai, ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, tout le monde s'en rend compte, mais si tu t'en prend à Goku, tu auras à faire à moi !

L'ancien humain tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

- Alors, qu'il arrête de me regarder, ok !

Gojyo intervint en voyant que Sanzo allait sortir son flingue.

- Ok, les mecs, ça sert à rien de s'énerver, non !

Les deux opposants s'affrontaient du regard, quand Goku sortit soudain de son mutisme pour crier :

- Un village, un village !

Il pointait le doigt sur la couleur rouge informe des toits qui se démarquait sur le vert des champs. Son cri fit baisser la tension et tous ne se préoccupèrent plus que du village, désireux de ne pas remettre sur le tapis ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils l'oubliaient et Gojyo se promit d'en parler dés que possible avec Hakkai. Pour qu'il se montre aussi agressif, il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave. Si seulement il avait insisté la veille, pour savoir ce qui se passait….

- K'so, j'ai plus de cigarettes ! arrête-toi là que j'aille en acheter ! dit tout d'un coup Sanzo.

Hakkai pilla brutalement, envoyant les passagers rencontrer les sièges avant de plus prés.

- Aïe ! Vas-y mollo Hakkai, se plaignit Goku.

- Hn.

Sanzo descendit et se dirigea vers une échoppe.

- Goku, s'écria Gojyo, regarde ! Il y a une épicerie, vas donc t'acheter quelque chose à bouffer, qu'on n'entende plus ton estomac !

- Ouais, s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon qui bondit hors de la voiture.

Le demi-youkai se pencha alors vers Hakkai, profitant de cet instant seuls à seuls. Hakkai avait le regard fixé dans le vague, fronçait les sourcil comme si un mauvais souvenir lui revenait et c'était bien le cas ! Le jumeau, devant l'autorité de Sanzo, s'était souvenu en bloc des ordres que lui donnaient toute la journée le vieux couple chez lequel il avait habité, et ces souvenirs l'avaient tellement oppressé qu'il avait réagi d'instinct en se rebellant contre cette autorité qu'on lui imposait de nouveau. Il se moquait bien des réactions des trois autres ! Il voulait être libre maintenant, il n'était pas devenu Hakkai pour qu'on lui dicte de nouveau sa conduite !

Les pensées perdues parmi ces souvenirs, il ne fit attention à Gojyo que lorsque celui-ci passa à l'avant et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si on allait discuter devant un verre ? Sanzo et le singe peuvent nous attendre et j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'ils ne reviendront pas tout de suite !

Le jumeau haussa les épaules. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait s'envoler avec Gojyo, peut-être parce que le demi-youkai lui apportait cette paix qu'il désirait depuis longtemps… Il accepta et le suivit dans une petite auberge.

Gojyo commanda une bière et un thé, pensant faire plaisir à son amant.

- Tu quoi tu veux discuter ? lui demanda brutalement celui-ci.

- Ben, déjà de ton comportement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu es si… agressif ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude !

- Je sais pas, j'ai juste pas aimé comme Sanzo m'a parlé ! Non mais de quel droit il se permet de me donner des ordres ?

- Mais Sanzo est toujours comme ça ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça maintenant ? Parle-moi, ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état !

Le jumeau lui lança un drôle de regard qui étonna le demi-youkai. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce reflet dans les yeux de son amant. Bizarrement, quelque chose le gênait dans son regard, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement… Comme si la couleur avait imperceptiblement changé…

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on doit en parler ?

Le demi-youkai n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la serveuse revenait avec leurs boissons.

- Voilà la bière et le thé !

- Tenez mademoiselle !

Gojyo lui tendit un pourboire. Dés qu'elle se fut éloignée dans un sourire, Gojyo posa de nouveau les yeux sur Hakkai et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir avec sa bière dans les mains ! Le thé encore fumant reposait sur la table pendant qu'Hakkai vidait consciencieusement la canette de bière ! Gojyo n'en revenait pas ! C'était bien la première fois qu'Hakkai préférait l'alcool au thé !

- Mais dis donc, c'est MA bière ! s'insurgea Gojyo, qui avait un rapport si étroit avec l'alcool que s'en trouver si subitement privé le mettait dans tous ses états.

Hakkai reposa la canette vide sur la table et émit un soupir de satisfaction. Son regard dériva sur les personnes attablées à la table voisine, sans remarquer le demi-youkai qui fulminait sur place devant la canette vide et la tasse peu alléchante de thé placée devant lui, et s'arrêta sur un des vieillard. Il devint soudain très pâle, obnibulé par ce qu'il voyait… En face de lui se tenait l'exacte sosie de l'homme qui l'avait élevé dans son enfance ! Il riait, buvait, jouait aux cartes sans se soucier du jumeau, puis l'homme tourna les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme qui ne cessait de le fixer.

A cet instant, le jumeau eut tellement peur qu'il ressentit une violente nausée et il se leva rapidement pour fuir ce regard maintenant accusateur de l'autre. Il courut aux toilettes, poursuivi par une voix dans sa tête qui hurlait « Tu n'es qu'une ombre ! » comme un damné, sans se rendre compte que Gojyo l'avait suivi, surpris par son attitude. Il ne le rattrapa qu'une fois entré dans les toilettes des hommes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Les voix hurlaient toujours dans la tête du jeune homme dont les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, un véritable torrent en quelques instants. Il tremblait tellement qu'il dû s'accrocher à Gojyo pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes flageolaient et sa tête lui faisait si mal…

- Hakkai… Je t'en supplie…

Gojyo était au bord du désespoir : il n'avait jamais vu son amant dans cet état et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il ignorait comment il fallait réagir. Et comme il ne connaissait pas le problème de son compagnon, il lui était impossible de l'aider ! Et cela lui faisait si mal….

Le jumeau, toujours en proie à son délire, se cramponna encore plus fort à Gojyo et l'entraîna discrètement à sa suite. Ils entrèrent dans une cabine de toilette qui était vide et dés qu'elle fut fermée, le jumeau sauta au cou du demi-youkai.

- Fais-moi l'amour, vite ! Délivre-moi…

- Quoi ?

Gojyo eut beau se débattre, le jumeau se resserra contre lui et défit sa braguette, l'entraînant dans un jeu sensuel et sauvage auquel le demi-youkai ne résista pas longtemps. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, presque animaux, mais Gojyo ne s'en rendit pas compte, les sens émoustillés, et ils firent l'amour dans cette cabine étroite, aussi étroite que les murs qui enfermaient la folie du jumeau…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gojyo se lavait les mains et lança un rapide :

- Faire l'amour n'est pas la solution….

Avant de sortir des toilettes, y laissant un jumeau enfin calmé.

Ce dernier souriait de bonheur… Il avait eut si peur mais grâce à Gojyo, tout était revenu dans l'ordre. La voix s'était calmée, le laissant enfin en paix, loin de ses démons.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait : ses années chez le couple de personnes âgées lui avaient laissé des séquelles à vie. Il était fréquent que les « voix », comme il les appelait, reviennent le hanter pour mieux le faire culpabiliser. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de parade à ces démons intérieurs. Quelquefois, penser à son frère Hakkai lui faisait du bien, l'apaisait jusqu'à une nouvelle crise, comme un paravent contre sa folie, mais cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups et il avait souvent maudit son frère de ne pas plus l'aider. Mais dans les bras de Gojyo, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'apaisait totalement… Quel était ce pouvoir que possédait le demi-sang ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ?

Peut-être était-ce l'amour qu'il avait vis-à-vis d'Hakkai qui faisait toute la différence… Ou peut-être pas…. Bah, du moment qu'il lui faisait du bien, le jumeau s'en moquait !

A cet instant précis, il se jura de ne jamais se séparer de Gojyo, quoiqu'il arrive. Il était son garde-fou à l'avenir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le garde-fou en question tirait une tête de cent pieds de long quand il sortit de l'auberge

seul, et se dirigea vers la voiture qui attendait sagement ses occupants au beau milieu de la rue.

Il s'assit lourdement sur la banquette arrière sans faire attention aux regards du moine et du singe qui étaient revenus depuis peu, et sortit une cigarette.

Seulement le pouvoir soi-disant magique de la nicotine n'eut aucun effet et lorsque Goku lui demanda où était Hakkai, le demi-youkai lui répondit aigrement. Il n'avait pas supporté la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu et il regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé à son amant… Ce n'était pas cette fuite qu'adoptait Hakkai qui allait arranger les choses ! Gojyo était surpris lui-même, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il en voulait autant à Hakkai ! Pourtant, d'habitude, l'ancien humain venait lui parler en face de ses problèmes, même s'il mettait du temps à les lui avouer, mais il arrivait toujours un moment où il déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et cela remplissait le demi-sang d'amour pour lui : amour parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, et amour parce qu'il était touché qu'Hakkai s'adresse à lui…. Mais là, la révélation tardait à venir et le comportement étrange de l'ancien humain commençait à dérouter Gojyo. Jamais Hakkai n'avait agi comme cela ! Et cette façon de faire l'amour, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout : beaucoup trop violente, brutale, sans rapport avec la douceur de l'ancien humain. D'accord, Hakkai savait se montrer déchaîné au lit, mais jamais à ce point-là ! Gojyo avait l'impression désagréable de faire l'amour avec un parfait inconnu depuis quelque temps, et il ne pouvait se détacher de ce sordide sentiment.

Hakkai sortit alors de l'auberge et monta dans la voiture, lançant un grand sourire à Gojyo qui ne daigna pas répondre. Le demi-youkai avait choisi bien puérilement de faire la boude, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un autre moyen plus adulte pour faire réagir Hakkai. En temps normal, ce dernier aurait été peiné de cette rebufade, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et son sourire redoubla. Ce qui frustra encore plus Gojyo, qui se promit de ne pas dire un mot de tout le voyage.

- Dis, Hakkai, et Hakuryu ? demanda soudain Goku.

- Quoi Hakuryu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Hakkai sans même regarder le singe.

- Ben , tu lui donnes rien ? Déjà que ce matin il a rien eu….

- Bah, ce n'est qu'une voiture, il peut attendre !

Et Hakkai démarra sans attendre son reste. Sous l'œil horrifié de Goku qui avait déjà du mal à rester plus de deux heures sans ressentir la faim, et qui avait encore plus de mal à imaginer que Hakuryu puisse rester autant de temps sans manger !

Quand aux deux autres, ils avaient remarqué le ton froid sur lequel Hakkai avait parlé du dragon. Ils savaient combien l'ancien humain tenait au petit animal, avec qui il entretenait une véritable relation complice. Comment pouvait-il en si peu de temps s'en désintéresser à ce point ? Et comment réalisait-il cet exploit, lui qui d'habitude s'inquiétait de tout le monde avec excès ? Décidément, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais Gojyo se retint de le remarquer, encore sous le choc d'autres questions qu'il avait en tête sur son amant. Quant à Sanzo, énervé par ce qui s'était passé il y avait quelques heures, il préféra ignorer Hakkai. D'une manière générale, le moine détestait qu'on s'oppose à lui, et cela s'appliquait à tout le monde, même les personnes les plus proches de lui. Il se contenta donc de détourner le regard, lâchant un soupir de mépris face à l'attitude de l'ancien humain, et fixa la route.

Le voyage qui s'ensuivit fut donc assez morne : Gojyo boudait à l'arrière de la voiture, Sanzo boudait à l'avant, et Goku, étonné du mutisme de ses camarades, s'endormit pour passer le temps. Le silence entre les jeunes gens aurait pu être coupé à la hache, s'il n'avait pas été quelquefois interrompu par les grognements étranges qu'émettait l'estomac du singe, chez qui le sommeil n'endormait pas tout, et encore moins la faim.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent dans un village alors que la nuit tombait. Cette région était très peuplée, et leur offrait ainsi beaucoup de petits villages où ils pouvaient s'arrêter, chose qu'appréciait particulièrement Goku car qui disait village disait auberge et bon repas, ce qu'il estimait particulièrement !

Il fut réveillé par l'arrêt de la voiture et poussa un cri de joie en se voyant devant une auberge. Il descendit en courant et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans même demander à Sanzo s'ils comptaient dormir là. Le moine poussa un soupir de découragement devant l'empressement du singe et le suivit, ainsi que les deux autres.

Mais le silence qui s'était installé entre eux ne disparut pas, et au contraire redoubla d'intensité au fur et à mesure du repas. Il devenait si pesant que le jumeau choisit d'aller se coucher assez tôt dans la soirée, prétextant la fatigue du voyage. Quand Goku lui rappela Hakuryu, le jumeau lui fit un vague signe de la main en lui disant de s'en charger, puisque lui-même n'en avait pas envie. Le jeune garçon finit le plus rapidement possible son repas, c'est-à-dire après une dizaine de plats, puis sortit dehors avec une grosse assiette. Il savait que le dragon ne mangerait pas tout, mais il comptait bien l'aider à finir.

A suivre….


	4. Une nouvelle famille

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

J'espère que cette fic vous plaît, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Une fois les deux à table, Sanzo et Gojyo commencèrent d'abord par allumer une cigarette avant d'aborder le sujet qui fâchait, à savoir Hakkai et son comportement.

- Bon, dit Sanzo en expirant la fumée, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai des comptes à rendre maintenant ? J'en ai vraiment marre de cette situation !

En remarquant le ton énervé que prenait Gojyo, le moine eut la sage résolution de ne pas continuer dans ce sens. Lui aussi se sentait passablement énervé et si jamais le ton montait trop entre eux, qui savait jusqu'où cela pouvait aller ? Et ce n'était pas le moment de s'empoigner….

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée du comportement d'Hakkai ? continua le moine sur un ton plus apaisé, rarissime chez lui.

- Justement non…. soupira le demi-youkai. J'ai beau essayé de lui parler, il trouve toujours une esquive… Je ne sais absolument plus quoi faire…

- Quand Kana est-elle morte ? demanda abruptement Sanzo.

- Au printemps. Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que ça aurait pu avoir un rapport avec Hakkai, mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque nous sommes en été…. Et il est comme ça même avec toi ?

- C'est encore pire… Je ne le reconnais plus !

Gojyo se prit la tête entre ses mains, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Si seulement il savait ce qui tracassait Hakkai….

- C'est depuis que nous avons quitté ce village ce matin… Tu crois qu'il y avait quelque chose là-bas qui l'a changé ?

- Je ne sais pas quoique… Il m'avait parlé d'un truc hier… Une impression étrange qu'il avait je crois, mais il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet et depuis… Il refuse carrément de me parler…

Gojyo lança alors un regard si désespéré au moine que celui-ci détourna les yeux. Après tout, il était le bonze Sanzo, il n'avait aucune pitié ou compassion à avoir…. Mais les yeux perdus du demi-youkai à ce moment-là lui avait fait comme un pincement au cœur. Mine de rien, au fur et à mesure, il commençait à s'attacher à ces crétins qui lui servaient de compagnons… Mais pas question de le montrer !

- Bon, grommela-t-il, essaye de lui parler cette nuit, et si rien de va demain, je me charge de lui dire ce que je pense de son attitude, moi ! grommela Sanzo.

Goku revint à ce moment-là, Hakuryu sur l'épaule, et le moine se leva et le suivit dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

- Dis Sanzo, Hakuryu peut dormir avec nous ?

- Tant qu'il ne vient pas sur mon lit et qu'il ne ronfle pas aussi fort que toi, ça ne me dérange pas….

- Chouette, Hakuryu, t'as entendu, tu vas dormir avec moi !

Et le singe sauta de joie dans les escalier, manquant tomber sur les marches. Gojyo qui avait aperçu la scène retint un sourire. Décidément, heureusement qu'ils avaient Goku, sans quoi la vie leur aurait paru bien morose… La capacité qu'avait le singe pour les faire sourire était incroyable !

Mais il se rembrunit en pensant à Hakkai qui l'attendait dans leur chambre, à cet amant qu'il aimait passionnément mais qui était devenu un inconnu pour lui en à peine une journée…

Il but une autre bière pour s'encourager, puis se leva lentement et prit son courage à deux mains pour le rejoindre, bien décidé à lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il rentra doucement dans la chambre et ne fut pas étonné de le voir encore debout, l'attendant patiemment, comme chaque soir…

Il était assis sur le lit, ou plutôt allongé, et regardait fixement le plafond, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose n'en sorte… Mais son regard ne montrait aucune peur, juste un petit air de défi… Gojyo referma la porte le plus doucement possible et s'approcha de son amant. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Ecoute Hakkai, ce coup-ci, il fait vraiment qu'on parle…Les autres se posent des questions, tu sais…

- Je m'en moque, répondit froidement Hakkai, fixant toujours le plafond.

- Mais pas moi, figure-toi ! Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit ? Je peux t'aider, je pourrai tout faire pour toi, tu le sais bien !

Hakkai quitta alors le plafond des yeux et son regard se posa sur Gojyo, mélange de froideur et de désir contenu. A cet instant, le demi-youkai eut un frisson dans le dos, incontrôlable… Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Hakkai le dérangeait, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer… Peut-être dans son regard… On aurait dit le vert habituel qui l'habitait avait changé, et avait mûri… Il se recula imperceptiblement, mais Hakkai agrippa son bras et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu peux tout faire pour moi, c'est vrai ?

Sa voix était câline, envoûtante, et en même temps si froide…

- Alors fais-moi l'amour !

Cette fois-ci, Gojyo résista à son étreinte et se recula franchement.

- Ah non, pas encore ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, je te préviens ! Il faut que tu me parles, et tout ira mieux, je te le jure ! Arrête de fuir tes problèmes, ce n'est pas la solution !

Sa voix était chargée de colère, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle que prit le jumeau en se relavant subitement.

- ARRETE DE CROIRE QUE TU PEUX TOUT POUR MOI ! TOUT CE QUE TU PEUX FAIRE, TU ME LE REFUSES MAINTENANT !

Il était si agité soudain que Gojyo voulut le calmer en lui posant ses mains sur ses épaules mais cela empira la situation et Hakkai le rejeta violemment. Ce qui énerva encore plus Gojyo…

- Alors je te refuses ton caprice, et toi tu le fais une crise ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Hakkai, je ne te reconnais plus du tout !

A ces mots, le jumeau se leva et gifla de toutes ses forces le demi-youkai.

- JE SUIS HAKKAI !

Son regard était devenu fou ! Pourquoi on lui refusait à nouveau une identité ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait toujours pas exister ?

Il se jeta alors sur Gojyo qui accusait encore la gifle et s'étala sur lui, commençant à lui arracher son tee-shirt. Il l'embrassait sur le torse, dans son cou, pris d'une frénésie extraordinaire. Ce qui déplut fortement à Gojyo, qui réussit, malgré ses débordements, à le repousser. Il se leva alors, en le rejetant sur le lit, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, il lâcha ces quelques mots où la colère grondait :

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Hakkai !

La porte claqua violemment et le jumeau se retrouva seul, de nouveau. Le cri qu'il poussa fit froid dans le dos au demi-youkai qui s'éloignait. On aurait dit un animal blessé….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune fille rentra au chaud, suivie par un jeune homme qui portait quelques bûches. Il les déposa devant la cheminée et en profita pour raviver le feu.

Le géant se rapprocha de lui :

- Ça, c'est gentil d'avoir aidé Nathalie !

- C'est peu de choses vous savez, je vous dois beaucoup ! Qui sait ce que je serai aujourd'hui sans vous ! J'ai même récupéré un prénom !

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, même si cela cachait une certaine tristesse.

- Comment ça… ?

La jeune fille s'approcha et s'exclama, joyeuse :

- Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai donné ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'appeler « toi » tout de même ! Tu as devant toi Marc !

Le jeune homme se releva en entendant son nouveau prénom et sourit de plus belle. Devant cet accord entre eux, le géant se contenta lui aussi de sourire.

- Et bien tant mieux ! Je suis enfin heureux de faire votre connaissance Marc !

Comprenant l'allusion, Marc joua le jeu et lui tendit la main, que le géant serra :

- Moi aussi !

Il avait à cet instant un tel sourire que Nathalie en fut toute émue. Très tôt le matin, le jeune homme s'était réveillé avec une faim de loup et s'était levé pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Comme elle était la seule réveillée si tôt, Nathalie s'était fait une joie de lui préparer un petit déjeuner conséquent. Elle en avait profité pour regarder sa blessure et avait constaté avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait plus rien, tout au plus une petite bosse au niveau de la tempe. Le jeune homme semblait en pleine forme mais un brin tristounet… En effet, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses souvenirs, et il avait beau y réfléchir, c'était le trou noir, le vide complet. Prenant pitié du jeune homme, Nathalie s'était alors efforcée de lui redonner le sourire, à l'aide de rires et d'éclats de joie. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le petit déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que le père se réveille et vienne les rejoindre. La jeune fille avait quelques courses à faire, et comme ils habitaient à quelques kilomètres du village le plus proche, le jeune homme s'était proposé de l'accompagner. Ils avaient donc passé la journée ensemble, installant entre eux une véritable complicité. On aurait dit à la fin de la journée deux amis de toujours, presque un frère et sa sœur. Ce que ne manqua pas de souligner Nathalie. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui qu'elle le lui dit : « J'ai l'impression d'avoir un frère, c'est formidable ! ». Cela fit mal au cœur du jeune homme, mais si imperceptiblement qu'il n'en lui en parla pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la notion de frère et sœur lui faisait si mal, mais il ne chercha pas à approfondir la question.

Ils avaient donc passé la journée ensemble, et le père ne pu passer à côté de l'amitié qui unissait les deux jeunes gens. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, sinon ils n'auraient pas été si francs, juste une belle et solide amitié, que les jeunes savent si bien construire. Il en fut touché, surtout que sa Nathalie avait peu d'amis, ils habitaient si loin de tout… Une idée germa alors dans sa tête…

Il entraîna alors Marc vers la table et l'invita à s'asseoir, un sourire sur les lèvres mais un air sérieux dans les yeux.

- Ecoute mon garçon, je dois te parler de quelque chose…

- Oui, je m'en doutais, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne comptais pas m'immiscer comme ça chez vous mais…

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le coupa le géant. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous !

Les épaules de Marc se détendirent, reposées de toute tension.

- Justement, je me demandais si… Et bien, si tu ne voulais pas approfondir ton séjour chez nous.

- Comment ? s'étonna le jeune homme, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que…

- Attendez que je finisse, continua le géant. Tu n'es resté qu'une journée mais tu t'entends déjà avec ma fille comme un frère ! Et comme tu n'as pas de souvenirs, rien ne te dit que quelqu'un t'attend quelque part… Bien sûr, je te souhaite le contraire, mais en attendant, ça me dérangerait de te lâcher comme ça dans la nature, seul… Et puis, nous n'avons toujours été que les deux, un peu de compagnie nous ferait du bien… Alors si tu acceptes, ce qui ferait sûrement très plaisir à Nathalie, j'aimerai que tu restes avec nous quelques temps !

Le jeune homme souriait de son plus large sourire, tous ses vœux étaient comblés.

- Je serai moi aussi très heureux de rester avec vous !

- Merci Papa ! cria Nathalie qui sauta au cou de son père de bonheur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Marc, qu'elle avait baptisé.

- C'est merveilleux, je vais enfin avoir un frère !

Et sans préambule, elle lui sauta aussi au cou. Marc l'accueillit dans ses bras avec joie, tandis qu'au plus profond de son être, une petite vois lui soufflait avec bonheur : « J'ai enfin retrouver une sœur ! ».

Le père, retrouvant son aplomb habituel, lui dit :

- Il faudra que tu nous aide pour les tâches quotidiennes, la vie ici n'est pas facile, mais en s'entraidant, on arrive à tout !

- Bien sûr ! Comptez sur moi !

Devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, le géant sourit et lui répondit :

- D'accord, fils.

Ce dernier mot toucha profondément Marc qui en eut les larmes aux yeux. En une journée, il avait perdu toute sa vie, mais il avait retrouvé une famille !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cette scène émouvante, Nathalie avait tenu à montrer à son nouveau frère tous les petits secrets de la maison qui l'avait vu naître et où elle régnait en maîtresse incontestée. Marc se familiarisa vite avec la petite chaumière qui était rustique mais très confortable. Et toute la joie qui transpirait à travers Nathalie la rendait très accueillante. Immédiatement accepté par elle, il en venait à vraiment la considérer comme sa sœur, et en ressentait une vraie joie. Comme s'il n'avait cherché que ça toute sa vie ! Après tout, c'était peut-être le cas, il n'en savait rien ! Et bizarrement, plus le temps passait, moins il ressentait le besoin de chercher avec force ses souvenirs…. Cette maison et cette famille était si accueillante, il sentait qu'il pouvait tout à fait recommencer sans problème sa vie là ! Il aimait déjà beaucoup ces deux personnes, qui étaient devenues son univers entier en quelques heures.

Et personne ne semblait le rechercher apparemment… Ils avaient demandé si personne ne le recherchait ce matin au village où ils étaient allés faire les courses, mais personne ne le connaissait, et personne n'avait demandé de ses nouvelles…. Il en déduisait donc que peut-être, personne ne l'attendait… Ou alors si peu pour ceux qui le connaissaient qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de le rechercher, auquel cas il était aussi bien loin de ces personnes-là !

L'heure avançant, lorsque Nathalie réalisa qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors, elle commença à préparer le repas. Une douce odeur alléchante se répandit bientôt dans la petite maison, et Marc se fit un plaisir de l'aider. Il découvrit qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien en cuisine, talent qui se révélait au fur et à mesure que les gestes lui revenaient. Il prépara ainsi une sauce délicieuse destinée à accompagner la viande rôtie que faisait Nathalie.

Lorsque le père rentra dans la maison, il constata avec plaisir qu'un bon repas l'attendait. Il avait été relever ses filets, et ramenait deux lièvres énormes. Il expliqua à Marc qu'ils pullulaient dans le coin.

- Je t'emmènerai un jour, fils, promis !

Le géant s'adressait maintenant toujours au jeune homme en l'appelant familièrement « fils », comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de la famille, et Marc lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se sentait déjà chez lui.

Il était vraiment détendu lorsqu'il s'assit à table, et lorsqu'il contempla son assiette remplie, il ne pu retenir la phrase qui le démangeait :

- Ça a l'air si bon…. Goku en aurait l'eau à la bouche !

Et il entama son repas sans s'apercevoir de l'air étonné des deux autres. Nathalie en bégaya quand elle lui demanda :

- Mais qui est Goku ?

Marc releva la tête et la regarda, lui aussi surpris :

- Qui ça ?

- Mais Goku ! C'est le prénom que tu viens de dire !

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Mais non, je te jure que je n'ai pas dit ce prénom, je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

Le père acquiesça à son tour, voulant le rassurer devant l'angoisse qui commençait à se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme :

- Si, fils, tu as dit Goku. Probablement tes souvenirs qui commencent à te revenir ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu te rappelleras de tout quand il le faudra, ne te formalises pas là-dessus !

Devant l'air tranquille et assuré du géant, Marc laissa tomber et sourit.

- Oui, vous avez raison, ça me reviendra sûrement ! Même si je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être ce Goku pour l'instant !

Le géant changea alors de sujet de conversation et le repas finit sur une note plus joyeuse, surtout lorsque Nathalie leur raconta les derniers potins qu'elle avait entendu au village. Les gens pouvaient inventer de telles choses !

- Et tu te rappelles Marc, cette vieille femme qu'on a vu dans la boutique de thé ?

- Oui, celle avec une jambe de bois.

- Oui, c'est elle, et bien Mme Marquau m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu courir après un jeune homme pas plus tard qu'avant-hier ! Avec sa jambe de bois !

Ils rirent ensemble, et la soirée se finit bien tard, au coin du feu. C'était une tradition chez eux, soit ils restaient à regarder les braises rougeoyantes, soit ils se racontaient des histoires, de vieux souvenirs, d'anciennes légendes….

Ce soir-là, le géant raconta à leur nouveau compagnon comment il avait atterri ici avec sa femme, le soir où Nathalie avait vu le jour et celui où sa chère femme avait rejoint les cieux, leur existence, simple mais si heureuse…. Marc en fut touché, comprenant par là qu'on l'intégrait encore plus à leur petite famille.

Lorsqu'ils durent aller se coucher, Nathalie monta avec lui pour préparer la chambre d'amis, qui allait devenir la sienne. Alors qu'elle faisait le lit, elle lui demanda s'il accepterait d'aller avec elle au village le lendemain.

- Il faut absolument que j'aille voir Golo, il paraît qu'il a réussit à… Marc, ça va ?

Au nom de Golo, le jeune homme avait porté la main à son front, assailli par une migraine épouvantable. Il lui avait semblé que… Mais non, le souvenir disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Marc, ça va, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien. Simplement lorsque tu as dit Golo, j'ai eu l'impression de…. Non, laisse tomber, ça va aller !

Il s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il lui sourit, la migraine était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Oui, c'est passé ! Tout va bien !

Elle lui prit soudain la main, incapable de cacher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as dis ce nom, Goku… J'ai eu si peur….

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Si tu retrouvais tes souvenirs, tu nus quitterais, et alors je serais de nouveau seule et ça…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, aussi Marc la prit-il dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il en profita pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait lui aussi sur le cœur, le fait que personne ne le recherchait, que s'il avait des amis, ceux-ci ne devaient pas beaucoup l'aimer pour se désintéresser ainsi de son sort, qu'il se sentait si bien chez eux q'il n'avait aucune envie de les quitter… Il lui déballa son cœur pendant qu'elle séchait ses larmes.

Elle en fut très touchée, surtout quand il lui dit qu'il la considérait maintenant comme sa sœur, et que jamais il ne la quitterait. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit à son tour qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Finalement, elle le quitta pour aller se coucher, rassurée.

Quand à Marc, il se coucha rapidement mais le nom de Golo, ou du moins ce qu'il évoquait pour sa mémoire perdue vint le hanter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il avait l'impression sordide d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important, et cela le tortura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et oublie à nouveau tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A suivre….


	5. Découverte

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

J'espère que cette fic vous plaît, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Lorsque Sanzo ouvrit sa porte au petit matin, il eut la désagréable surprise de manquer tomber sur un Gojyo endormi dans le couloir. Il le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans les côtes et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

- Aïe, tu connais pas la non-violence, bonze pourri ? Et pour savoir ce que je fais ici, demande à Hakkai ! Moi, j'abandonne ! Il est incontrôlable ! Je n'ai pas pu discuter avec lui hier soir, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de la baise ! Il s'est jeté sur moi et…

- Epargne-moi les détails ! rétorqua Sanzo.

Gojyo se releva difficilement, tout courbaturé.

- J'te jure, c'est plus de mon âge ça ! grommela-t-il en frottant son dos endolori.

- Ainsi, tu n'as pas réussi à discuter avec lui ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! s'énerva le demi-youkai, de mauvaise humeur après une telle nuit.

- On lui rentre dedans ?

- Je te signale que je tiens quand même à lui, même s'il déconnecte en ce moment, alors pas question de « rentre dedans », compris !

- Et tu penses le faire réagir comment ? s'impatienta le moine.

Le demi-youkai baissa les yeux, tout penaud.

- Laisse-moi encore essayer ce matin, et si j'y arrive pas… Fais ce que tu veux… J'en peux plus de tout ça….

Devant son air démoralisé, Sanzo eut pitié et lui posa la main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué pour tout l'or du monde !

Comprenant le message, Gojyo se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où Hakkai dormait et frappa doucement.

- Hakkai ! Tu viens déjeuner ?

Il n'osait pas rentrer, de peur que l'ancien humain veuille à nouveau lui sauter dessus. Il ne voulait plus de ça.

Le jumeau pointa bientôt son nez dehors et sourit à Gojyo, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Bien dormi ?

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, grommela Gojyo avant de suivre Sanzo dans les escaliers en direction du petit-déjeuner que Goku savourait déjà.

Ils s'assirent à côté et commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Soudain, alors qu'il portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, le demi-youkai sentit une main glisser sur sa jambe en direction de son entre-jambe. Il en recracha ce qu'il avait avalé, posa rapidement la tasse et arrêta la main à temps, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon.

- HAKKAI ! hurla si soudainement le demi-youkai que leurs deux compagnons en sursautèrent sur leurs chaises.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard noir, chargé de la même colère qu'il avait ressenti la veille au soir.

- Quoi encore !

Il avait insisté sur le « encore », reprochant à Gojyo la scène de la veille. Finalement son sourire au réveil n'était qu'une façade. Sanzo et Goku les regardaient étonnés, quoique le moine se doutait de quelque chose. Il attendait impatiemment de voir ce qui allait suivre. Si jamais Gojyo n'assumait pas la discussion, il était prêt à reprendre le flambeau !

Mais Gojyo se positionna face au jumeau afin d'entrer en discussion avec lui. Il était plus que temps.

- Ecoute Hakkai… Ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe sans quoi….

- Tu me menaces ? répondit froidement le jumeau.

- Non, pas du tout ! réagit tout de suite le demi-youkai. C'est simplement que je ne supportes plus cette situation ! Est-ce que tu peux me comprendre ?

- Pas trop, non. Tant que tu te contentais de coucher avec moi, tout allait bien ! Pourquoi veux-tu absolument parler ? Et de quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes à la fin !

Ce fut Sanzo qui répondit, alors que Gojyo ouvrait la bouche.

- Dis-moi, dit-il d'un ton très doux, tu étais pareil avec Kanan ?

A ce nom, Gojyo frémit, sachant ce q'il renfermait comme souvenirs pour Hakkai. Mais étonnamment, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil, et rétorqua :

- Qui ça ?

Ce fut le déclic pour les trois autres : Hakkai pouvait être dans tous ses états, il n'aurait jamais oublié Kanan…. Signe que….

Gojyo le regarda soudain d'un oeil différent et le jumeau le sentit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla le demi-youkai, réalisant l'horreur de la situation.

Même Goku en avait la bouche bée. Le jumeau sursauta à la question de Gojyo.

- Mais enfin, c'est moi, Hakkai !

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Hakkai, le vrai Hakkai ne peut pas oublier Kanan ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jumeau entra alors dans une colère monstrueuse : il se leva de table, gifla avec violence Gojyo et sortit de la salle en courant. Sanzo s'était lui aussi levé et le rattrapa au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait s'échapper.

- Où est Hakkai ?

- Lâche-moi ! J'ai enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser, tu ne crois pas que je vais te le dire !

Sur ce, il se dégagea de l'emprise du moine et partit dehors. Le moine le suivit mais arrivé dehors, l'intrus fut introuvable. Le moine eut beau le chercher des yeux, c'était comme si il avait disparu subitement, envolé. Il devait s'être glissé dans une rue adjacente, auquel cas il serait introuvable ! Même si le village était petit, il était parsemé de petites rues qui en faisait un véritable labyrinthe. Ils auraient le temps de s'y perdre avant de le retrouver ! Le moine rentra donc dans l'auberge, mécontent d'avoir perdu la seule piste qui aurait pu les mener au véritable Hakkai.

Pendant tout ce temps, Goku était resté assis, la bouche béante. En revenant s'asseoir, Sanzo lui donna un grand coup de baffeur.

- Réveille-toi, baka saru !

- Oui…Oui… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Gojyo aussi était sous le choc. Il s'était levé quand le jumeau avait fuit mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force de le suivre. La ressemblance était si frappante ! Même maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser… Comment aurait-il pu croire que…

- Alors ça explique tout…

Il s'était rassis, le corps soudain très lourd.

- Oui, répondit le moine, si Hakkai était bizarre, c'est parce que ça n'était pas Hakkai. Je m'en suis douté ce matin-même.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Il avait commandé une bière au petit-déjeuner ! Hakkai est un accro du thé !

- Fine déduction, monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! répondit ironiquement Gojyo. Je ne comprends pas comment je ne l'ai pas vu, moi ! C'est irréel… Et il lui ressemblait tellement !

- Oui, c'est ça qui me dérange, rétorqua Sanzo. Même avec la meilleure technologie, il est impossible de réussir un tel exploit ! A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ? soupira Gojyo qui se tenait la tête dans les mains, complètement abattu. Peu importe ce que dirait Sanzo, il n'y faisait même pas attention, encore sous le choc.

- A moins qu'il ne fasse partie de sa famille…

- Mais je croyais qu'Hakkai n'avait qu'une sœur ! se réveilla soudain Goku.

- Oui, moi aussi… Il nous l'aurait caché… ? Ou alors il n'en savait rien…

- Ou alors tu racontes n'importe quoi le moine ! répondit Gojyo. Et après tout on s'en fout ! La question la plus importante est : où est Hakkai ? Le vrai Hakkai ! MON Hakkai !

- Calme-toi, lui dit le moine, ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on arrivera à quelque chose ! Réfléchissons, ça vaudra mieux !

- Si tu le dis, soupira de nouveau Gojyo.

Il était réellement abattu : ce qui le minait était surtout de savoir qu'il était resté à côté d'un faux Hakkai sans jamais s'en rendre compte ! Son amour pour l'ancien humain était-il si ridicule ?

- Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir… ? Ça me paraît si évident maintenant….

- Hé, Gojyo, atterri ! s'exclama Goku. Arrête de te poser milles questions ! Même nous on a rien vu ! Je te signale qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Même Hakuryu s'y est trompé, et pourtant il le connaît bien ! Alors arrête tes questions stupides et creuse-toi plutôt la tête pour savoir comment on va retrouver le vrai Hakkai !

Même Sanzo fut surpris de l'autorité dégagée par le jeune garçon et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le singe grandissait….

Sourire qu'il réprima vite pour lancer un regard sévère au demi-youkai.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le saru !

- Hé ! réagit le saru en question. J'suis pas un singe ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Sanzo !

- Trêve de blabla ! A ton avis, à quel moment Hakkai a vraiment changé ?

- Ben je sais plus trop… Pourquoi ?

- Mais quel crétin celui-là ! s'exclama Sanzo. Je cherche à savoir quand l'imposteur a pris sa place !

- Ah oui…

Gojyo se concentra quelques temps, repoussant de côté toutes les pensées qui le hantaient.

- Ben, je dirai que hier matin, ce n'était déjà plus lui. Mais avant, je vois pas trop… Quoique déjà avant-hier soir, il était bizarre… Je veux dire que quand on a fait l'amour…

- J'ai pas besoin de détail ! s'écria Sanzo. Bon, d'après toi, c'est avant-hier soir ?

- Oui, je pense…

- On était où déjà ?

- Mais tu sais bien Sanzo, on était au village avec les gens super sympas ! s'exclama Goku. Celui avec un nom bizarre… Euh… Mioshi je crois !

- Oui tu as raison. Alors Hakkai doit être resté là-bas !

- Mais comment savoir où il est ? Et surtout, j'ai une question qui me trottine dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure… Pourquoi il ne nous a pas rejoint ? demanda Gojyo.

- Je vois à quoi tu penses, mais si Hakkai est mort, nous le saurons là-bas ! En attendant, on ne peut rien dire ! Il se peut qu'il soit tout simplement retenu quelque part ! Arrête d'être pessimiste !

- Quel sermon monsieur le moine ! Parce que toi d'habitude tu es optimiste ? Et puis toi aussi tu es bizarre ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresse autant à nous ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! En temps normal, tu aurais dit : on le laisse cet abruti et on continue !

Gojyo disait cela d'un ton calme mais on sentait la colère y apparaître.

Sanzo réalisa soudain que la compagnie des trois autres l'avait influencé : effectivement, en temps normal, il aurait continué sa route sans se soucier autant pour quelqu'un. Refusant s'admettre devant eux qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hakkai, et qu'en fait, il n'imaginait pas continuer la route sans lui, il afficha une mine sévère et rétorqua :

- Nos avons besoin de lui pour la mission ! Parce que contrairement à vous, je ne l'oublie pas moi !

Il se leva alors sans continuer et lança une dernière fois :

- Nous partons le plus tôt possible pour Mioshi. Allez préparer vos affaires !

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la salle, suivi de Goku, Gojyo se prit la tête dans ses mains, démoralisé.

- Pffff, la mission…. Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche cet abruti de bonze !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour Marc, la vie se déroulait paisiblement. En un rien de temps, il s'était parfaitement familiarisé avec la maison et s'y trouvait comme un poisson dans son bocal. L deuxième journée qu'il passa dans sa nouvelle famille ne lui apporta que des joies, même si elles étaient très simples. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la vie, et pas une seule fois il ne pensa à essayer de se souvenir. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus trop envie… Il se souvenait encore des larmes de Nathalie quand elle lui avait avoué que le fait qu'il puisse l'abandonner lui faisait peur… Il ne voulait pas lui faire cette peine… Et il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était réellement très heureux d'avoir une sœur !

-Une deuxième sœur …., pensa-t-il soudain.

Il réalisa étonné ce qu'il venait de penser… Il chercha à analyser ce souvenir mais ce dernier s'enfuit tout aussi vite qu'il était venu et il se retrouva avec une impression étrange.

Ainsi, il avait déjà eu une sœur… Il avait une sœur… Mais alors pourquoi elle ne venait pas le chercher ? Ils avaient pourtant signaler à tout le village que si quelqu'un le cherchait, il faudrait l'envoyer à la chaumière…

- Elle ne viendra jamais te chercher, résonna une voix en lui.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il en était sûr. Mais le plus important maintenant, c'était qu'il avait Nathalie, une nouvelle sœur à aimer et à protéger, comme un grand frère.

( Oui, Hakkai la voit comme une sœur, et non comme une amante, pas comme avec Kanan !)

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par la voix de Nathalie qui le suppliait de venir l'aider. Il courut jusqu'à elle et fut surpris de la trouver, les bras remplis de livres, prête à s'effondrer sous la pile qu'elle tenait. Il l'aida en riant et lui prit la pile des bras, afin qu'elle puisse respirer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant lire !

- C'est pas moi, c'est Papa ! Il va rarement au village, mais il en revient toujours avec des tonnes de bouquins ! Il adore ça !

Marc déposa la pile de livres par terre et l'aida ensuite à les classer.

- Si je ne le fais pas de temps en temps, l'armoire va nous exploser à la figure un de ces jours ! dit en souriant Nathalie.

- Tiens, celui-là a l'air intéressant, remarqua Marc, les yeux rivés sur un ancien livre.

- Toi aussi tu aimes lire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que oui, je suis tellement attiré par ces livres !

- Et bien tu peux le prendre tu sais, un de plus ou de moins dans l'armoire ! Et en plus, il l'a déjà lu !

- Merci ! lui sourit Marc.

Et il partit sans demander son reste, le nez déjà plongé dans le livre.

- Allons bon, me voilà avec deux bouquinistes sur les bras ! s'exclama Nathalie en riant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le géant rentra très tôt ce soir-là. Il arriva essoufflé et ferma prestement sa porte à clé.

- Tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, Papa ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Où est Marc ?

- Il est devant la cheminée en train de lire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Papa ? commença à s'inquiéter la jeune fille.

- Ouf ! J'ai croisé Nathan en chemin, il paraît que de youkais fous rôdent dans le coin ! Il faut absolument que nous fassions attention !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Marc en arrivant.

Le géant reprit son explication puis alla fouiller dans un vieux placard, duquel il sortit un très vieux fusil.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru devoir m'en servir un jour, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas ! Mais avec ces youkais, il faut s'attendre à tout !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Papa ?

- Rien pour l'instant, je vais aller barricader les fenêtres en haut ! Vous rester ici ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec un peu de chance, ils ne passeront même pas ici ! En tout cas, ne faites pas de feu, la fumée pourrait les attirer !

Marc courut aller éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et revint à la cuisine, où Nathalie essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle lâcha tout pour s'asseoir à côté de Marc.

- Calme-toi voyons Nathalie, tu n'as rien à craindre ici !

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur ! On m'a raconté tellement d'horreurs au village sur cette bande de youkais ! Ma meilleure amie a été tuée par eux cet hiver ! Ils sont si…. atroces !

- Papa est là, et moi aussi ! Rien ne peut t'arriver ! Et rien ne dit qu'ils viendront ici !

Depuis la veille, Marc avait pris l'habitude de dire Papa au géant, qui le lui rendait en disant fils. Pas besoin de plus, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. A bien y repenser, il avait beaucoup de chance d'être ainsi accepté.

Le jeune homme prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la réconforta. Lui aussi détestait les youkais, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Sa vie était tellement mystérieuse ces derniers temps…

Le géant descendit en les rassurant : tout était barricadé, qu'ils essayent d'entrer !

Et la maison plongea dans le noir : la nuit tombait vite, et sans feu, l'obscurité envahissait la pièce.

Ils restèrent les trois à table, à guetter les bruits extérieurs.

- S'ils ne viennent pas, nous allons nous trouver stupides demain matin, tenta le géant dans el but de les faire rire.

Ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié. Seul Marc rit doucement, alors que Nathalie se serrait encore plus contre lui, blottie entre son père et son frère. Elle avait réellement très peur.

Tandis que les heures passaient, la jeune fille réussit à s'endormir, malgré la tension qui régnait dans ses muscles, et Marc lui-même commençait à somnoler. Seul le géant tenait, incapable de relâcher sa garde. Il avait deux vies à protéger et face à ça, on ne joue pas !

Soudain, des chuchotements pourtant très discrets de firent entendre. Puis un bruit résonna contre le mur du nord de la maison.

A suivre…


	6. Attaque

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

J'espère que cette fic vous plaît, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Et voilà, l'action se précise….

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Le géant en sursauta sur sa chaise et réveilla ainsi Marc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Chut !

Le géant lui montra alors l'extérieur et d'un signe lui signifia qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le jeune homme comprit vite et réveilla à son tour Nathalie en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Elle tremblait maintenant dans ses bras mais resta silencieuse.

Des voix se firent alors entendre :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Je sais pas mais ça pue l'humain !

- Viens, j'ai trouvé !

A ces mots, le géant resserra sa prise sur son fusil et scruta les alentours pour essayer d'entendre le moindre bruit, mais rien ne se fit entendre. Peut-être avaient-ils abandonné… Car il s'agissait bien des youkai fous dont on lui avait parlé, ces voix ne pouvaient pas être celles d'humains.

Un bruit étrange se fit soudain entendre et avant d'avoir pu l'analyser, un youkai apparu dans la pièce, une dague à la main. Ce fut Nathalie qui le vit le premier et elle poussa un cri de frayeur.

- Kyyyaaaah !

- Ils sont là, venez vite, fit le youkai en s'adressant derrière lui dans le vide.

-On arrive ! se fit entendre une voix dans le fond de la pièce, provenant de la cheminée vide.

- Oh non, ils sont passés par la cheminée, souffla Marc.

Pendant ce temps, le géant eut le temps d'abattre le youkai avant qu'il ne soit sur eux, d'un coup de fusil. Ce dernier fit un bon énorme et alla s'effondrer dans le fond de la pièce, touché mortellement.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de recharger, quatre autres youkais descendirent par la cheminée et leur sautèrent dessus. Le géant toucha l'un d'eux avec son arme avant de la voir arrachée de ses mains.

- PAPA ! cria Nathalie, complètement effrayée.

Marc eut la présence d'esprit de la retenir pendant que le géant affrontait leurs ennemis. Deux autres youkais l'abandonnèrent et se dirigèrent vers Marc et Nathalie, qui n'avaient pas contre aucune arme. L'un d'eux sauta sur le jeune homme tandis que l'autre attrapait la jeune fille par le bras, riant comme un fou.

- Regardez le petit lot qu'on a ici !

La pauvre jeune fille était devenue comme folle, elle hurlait tout ce que ses poumons pouvaient, totalement sous le choc. A ses cris, Marc réussit à envoyer bouler son adversaire d'un coup de poing dans le visage, et agrippa celui qui tenait la jeune fille pour lui retourner à lui aussi son poing dans la figure. Furieux, ce dernier se releva rapidement et sauta sur lui. Ils s'affrontèrent sous les yeux terrifiés de la jeune fille. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de relever la tête et aperçut son père qui avait réussi à éliminer ses deux adversaires. Il était si fort qu'il avait brisé la nuque de l'un et écrasé la tête de l'autre par terre, dans un geste de survie, mais ce dernier n'avait pas raté l'occasion de lui enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre. Aussi était-il à terre, les deux mains sur sa plaie béante, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et regarda sa blessure. C'était très mauvais et il saignait abondamment. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pu que répéter ;

- Non, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible….

Son père lui releva le visage d'une pression sur son menton et tenta de la rassurer entre deux grimaces :

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…. Où est Marc ?

- Il est avec les deux youkais juste là Papa !

Et elle les lui montra du doigt. Le jeune homme et le youkai étaient à terre, luttant dans un combat acharné. Marc était l'instant précis en mauvais situation : son bras gauche était en sang, et apparemment inutilisable, tandis que de son bras droit il tentait vainement de repousser le youkai qui le menaçait d'une arme blanche. Le père demanda alors à sa fille de lui donner son fusil. Un efois qu'il l'eut dans les mains, il l'arma et regroupant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il fit feu sur le youkai qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Enfin libre, le jeune homme repoussa le corps et reprit son souffle. Quand au géant, il lâcha l'arme dans un gémissement et s'effondra contre sa fille, totalement épuisé.

C'est à ce moment-là que le dernier youkai, auparavant sonné par Marc, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, vit son camarade mort devant lui, et aveuglé par la colère et la vengeance, il se releva prestement et chargea le géant et sa fille. Nathalie se mit devant son père, cherchant à le protéger, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids. Voyant le danger dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux, un déclic se fit en Marc. D'instinct, il su ce qu'il lui fallait faire : il tendit son bras, paume ouverte en avant, un flux soudain d'énergie verte en sortit et alla frapper le youkai avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le géant et sa fille, le désintégrant sur place.

Le silence se fit brutalement dans la pièce : au milieu des cadavres, Nathalie regardait Marc comme s'il était un étranger. Mais elle se reprit bien vite quand elle sentit son père remuer entre ses bras.

- Papa ! Ne bouge pas, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Marc arriva prés d'elle, s'accroupit à leurs côtés en repoussant gentiment la jeune fille.

- Laisse-moi faire !

Puis il posa sa main au-dessus de la blessure du géant. Une douce lumière verte s'en échappa, soignant à vue d'œil la plaie qui se referma doucement. Une fois que tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Marc regarda en souriant le géant qui était inconscient , enfin débarrassé de la douleur, puis s'effondra à son tour par terre, épuisé et pris d'un mal de tête abominable.

Se retrouvant toute seule, Nathalie contempla pendant quelques instants la scène, incapable de réagir… Cinq cadavres reposaient autour d'elle, son père blessé il y a quelques minutes était sagement assoupi, en pleine santé, et son frère venait de leur montrer des pouvoirs extraordinaires… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marc se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser ! Se massant doucement les tempes, il remarqua qu'il était dans son lit, alors qu'il ne se rappelait même pas y être allé la veille au soir… Puis tout lui revint : les youkais, l'attaque, la lumière verte et la blessure de son père qu'il avait guérie…

Encore surpris, il leva ses mains devant ses yeux et les examina. Non, rien n'avait changé et pourtant…. Comment avait-il réussi cela la veille ? Et surtout comment avait-il su ? Possédait-il ce pouvoir depuis plus longtemps ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

C'était Nathalie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un bol d'eau fraîche dans les mains.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Marc et lui posa une main sur le front.

- Ah, ça doit aller mieux, ta fièvre est tombée !

- Ma fièvre ?

- Oui, hier soir, après t'être évanoui, tu étais brûlant…

Elle posa un regard inquisiteur sur le jeune homme, cherchant une réponse à ses questions dans le fond de son regard.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Je ne réalise pas très bien moi-même tu sais… Je ne comprends rien… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière verte ? Et comment je savais qu'elle soignait ?

Il avait un tel regard perdu que Nathalie eut pitié. Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser léger sur son front et lui sourit :

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Et c'est génial ce pouvoir ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que serais devenu Papa ! On te doit une fière chandelle !

Marc lui sourit à son tour et tenta de se lever, mais une douleur au niveau de son épaule le fit grimacer.

- Non, ne bouge pas, tu es blessé ! Tu arrives à soigner les autres mais pas toi-même ! dit-elle en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que…. ?

- Le youkai de hier soir t'a enfoncé ses ongles dans l'épaule très profondément. C'est dingue quand même, comment de simples ongles peuvent-ils faire ça ? Ces youkais sont vraiment des monstres ! Heureusement, on s'en est bien sortis….

Marc acquiesça puis s'inquiéta :

- Mais… Et les corps ?

- Papa les as sortis tôt ce matin. Il voulait tout faire disparaître ! Il va très bien, grâce à toi ! Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante !

Le visage de Marc prit soudain un air triste.

- Même si je suis capable de faire….ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être… Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais en tout cas, pas quelqu'un de normal !

Nathalie se contenta de sourire.

- Je m'en moque !

- Quoi ?

- Je me moque totalement que tu sois un peu bizarre ou autre chose de ce genre ! Pour moi, tu es Marc, mon frère ! Tu nous as sauvé hier soir, tu t'es montré très courageux… Pour moi, tu vaux tous les hommes normaux du monde ! Ça n'a aucune forme d'importance à mes yeux !

Le jeune homme lui fit un magnifique sourire, profondément touché.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, tu vas te remettre très vite, je suis impatiente de te revoir en pleine forme !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Sanzo et ses deux compagnons étaient retournés au village de la veille et s'étaient séparés pour glaner des informations. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir à l'auberge, la même que celle où ils avaient déjà dormi, ils avaient tous des figures défaites. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pas la moindre trace d'Hakkai. Gojyo était désespéré, en plus de toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Il s'était démené pour retrouver son amant, mais il n'avait rien trouvé, pas la plus petite piste !

Le repas du soir fut très silencieux. Seul Goku réussit à avaler quelque chose, en digne singe qui se respecte et qui obéit scrupuleusement à son estomac, les autres n'en avaient pas le goût.

- Tu es sûr que c'est là qu'il a commencé à changer, pas avant ? demanda le moine.

- Non, je suis sûr ! Je me souviens de l'après-midi qu'on avait passé ensemble… C'était lui, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper ! Il a dû changer le soir… Si seulement j'étais intervenu à temps !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rétorqua Sanzo. Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire après votre après-midi?

- Il est allé se balader je crois… Mais je suis allé partout, je n'ai rien trouvé !

Un petit cri les fit tourner la tête en direction de Goku. Il essayait désespérément de donner un fruit à Hakuryu qui refusait de manger depuis la disparition d'Hakkai. Le petit dragon tournait la tête, repoussant la nourriture. Il avait un tel lien avec Hakkai qu'il ne supportait pas de rester longtemps loin de lui. Goku essayait de la raisonner, mais sans succès.

- Hakuryu, il faut manger ! Hakkai va revenir, je te le promet ! Il met juste un peu de temps.

Le petit dragon poussa un cri de reproche, comme s'il les accusait.

- Non Hakuryu, celui que tu as vu n'était pas le vrai Hakkai ! C'était un imposteur qui a dû faire du mal à Hakkai, mais on sait pas où il l'a emmené ! Allez mange ! Nous reproche d'avoir viré cet imposteur tout de même !

Hakuryu refusa de nouveau le fruit et se prostra. Il replia ses ailes sur lui-même et Goku vit avec tristesse le dragon cacher son museau sous ses ailes, comme pour pleurer.

Gojyo posa alors une main sur le dragon, lui caressant doucement le crâne.

- On va le retrouver, promis ! mais on ne sait pas où il est allé !

Tout d'un coup, Hakuryu releva la tête et prit la main de Gojyo entre ses dents, sans serrer cependant, juste pour l'inciter à le suivre. Il tirait vers la sortie, mais le demi-youkai le repoussa gentiment, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

- Désolé Hakuryu ! On fait tout notre possible !

- Bon, je vais me coucher, on continuera les recherches demain, déclara Sanzo.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Goku. Tu viens Hakuryu ?

Mais le dragon refusa de le suivre, tirant toujours avec insistance sur la main de Gojyo qui n'y prêtait pas attention.

- Alors Hakuryu ? s'impatienta le singe.

Ce dernier refusant toujours, Goku suivit en soupirant Sanzo. Gojyo se leva alors à son tour, sans faire attention au dragon, et monta à leur suite.

- Bonne nuit Hakuryu…

Le petit dragon poussa un gémissement plaintif, déçu de ne pas être compris. Il se coucha sur la table, mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Il attendait impatiemment le lendemain matin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hakuryu s'était finalement endormi sur la table et lorsqu'ils descendirent de leurs chambres, les trois autres étaient si impatients de poursuivre leur recherches qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour petit-déjeuner, même Goku qui mangea dans la rue. Ainsi, la présence du petit dragon ne fut pas remarquée et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent le midi qu'ils le trouvèrent, toujours endormi sur la table.

- Ah, te voilà Hakuryu ! s'exclama ravi Goku.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sanzo ? demanda Gojyo en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise. Personne ne l'a vu, personne ne sait où il peut être….

- Il est peut-être ailleurs, peut-être que l'autre avait déjà échangé leurs places avant, qui sait ? Tu t'es peut-être trompé… ?

- Pourtant, j'étais sûr que non…. Oooh, je ne sais plus quoi penser….

- Alors je propose qu'on aille voir un peu plus en arrière, là où nous nous sommes reposé dans une auberge, ce petit village appelé… Comment déjà ?

- Hanato, répondit Goku.

- Oui, c'est ça !

Ils mangèrent rapidement et tombèrent d'accord pour aller un peu plus loin, même si Gojyo était persuadé que ce n'était pas possible. Durant tout leur repas, Hakuryu ne cessa de l'importuner, de pousser de petits gémissements auxquels ils ne firent pas attention. Si bien que le dragon prit une décision et sortit les attendre dehors, bien décidé à mettre son plan en action. Ils sortirent et le trouvèrent déjà transformé en voiture. Sanzo s'assit au volant et démarra le moteur, mais à sa grande surprise, dés le moteur mis en marche, Hakuryu choisit de lui-même le chemin à suivre et démarra au quart de tour.

- Hé, doucement Sanzo ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Mais c'est pas moi ! se défendit le moine. C'est Hakuryu ! J'ai beau tourné le volant, il ne m'écoute pas !

- Mais Hakuryu, calme-toi, essaya vainement de le calmer Goku.

Mais le dragon refusa d'entendre quoi que ce soit et il les emmena là où il voulait aller. Les autres furent bien obligés de s'y plier et remarquèrent au fur et à mesure que la route se déroulait qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

- Mais il nous emmène où ? demanda Sanzo.

- Aucune idée, mais on dirait qu'il connaît le chemin ! Regarde par terre Sanzo, il y a d'anciennes traces de pneus. Sans doute que le dragon est déjà venu ici !

- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec Hakkai, non ? espéra Goku.

- Si seulement ! répondit doucement Gojyo que l'espoir empêchait de parler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La voiture stoppa bientôt au bord d'une falaise. Les trois hommes en descendirent et s'approchèrent du bord. Ils y plongèrent leurs regards mais n'y virent que les sommets des arbres.

- Où sommes-nous Hakuryu ?

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Hakkai ? demanda Gojyo.

Le dragon se retransforma et leur fit un signe de tête affirmatif, accompagné d'un petit cri enthousiaste.

- Il est tombé là ? s'inquiéta brutalement le demi-youkai.

Cette fois-ci, à son plus grand soulagement, le dragon fit signe que non. Et il leur indiqua la forêt.

- C'est trop beau pour être vrai…murmura Gojyo. Il serait là ?

- Alors ne traînons pas ! s'exclama Sanzo.

Et il entraîna tout le monde vers l'endroit désigné par le dragon.

- Mais pourquoi son agresseur l'aurait amené ici ? Ça n'a aucun sens, à sa place, je l'aurai jeté par dessus la falaise ! Et au fait, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être un sbire de Kougaiji…

- Qui sait ? répondit le moine. Quoique je pense la même chose que toi… Il semblait agir pour son propre compte… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

- Alors on est deux !

Ils continuèrent à avancer, un peu à l'improviste, mais au bout d'un moment,ils trouvèrent un petit sentier de forêt, sans grande importance, mais menant sans doute quelque part. Ils le suivirent avec espoir. Même Sanzo souhaitait trouver une piste au bout du chemin qui pourrait les conduire à Hakkai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marc était finalement descendu de sa chambre, même si son épaule lui faisait un peu mal. Mais il en avait marre de rester dans sa chambre, à se poser mille questions. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y voir Nathalie en plein effort. Elle préparait une tarte aux pommes qui se promettait d'être délicieuse. L'odeur flottait agréablement dans la pièce, provoquant en Marc un excès de salive. Il s'assit prés d'elle et la regarda faire. Ses petites mains volaient à découper les pommes, pendant qu'elle surveillait la cuisson de sa deuxième tarte.

- Pourquoi deux tartes ? Tu n'a pas peur que ça fasse trop ?

- Papa a besoin de reprendre des forces, et toi aussi ! Ça ne vous fera pas de mal !

Elle rit tout en continuant sa tâche. Malgré les évènements, elle avait retrouvé toute sa joie et cela fit du bien au jeune homme de la avoir sourire.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à la porte. On avait frappé.

- Où est Papa ? demanda Marc.

- Il est sorti aller chercher du bois, ça ne peut pas être lui, il ne frappe jamais ! Tu crois qu'ils sont revenus… ?

- Non, la tranquillisa Marc, ils ne frapperaient pas sinon ! Je vais voir qui c'est…

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur trois visages curieux dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'émotion quand ils aperçurent le jeune homme.

- Bonjour messieurs, que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda Marc, sans faire attention à leur surprise.


	7. Je ne vous connais pas

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

Voilà enfin la suite ! Nos trois amis ont enfin trouver Hakkai… Mais celui-ci est-il prêt à les suivre ? Et Gojyo… ?

Bonne lecture, en attendant le prochain chapitre !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Les trois amis avaient marché jusqu'à ce que Goku sente le fumet d'une tarte aux pommes selon lui. Qui disait tarte aux pommes disait maison habitée, et donc peut-être des informations sur Hakkai.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la maisonnette au milieu des bois, guidés par le flair infaillible de Goku dés qu'il était question de nourriture. Ce fut Gojyo qui frappa à la porte, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de son amant.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, alors qu'ils venaient chercher des informations sur Hakkai, ils ne trouvent Hakkai en personne !

Ils en restèrent bouche bée, sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Hakkai était vivant, devant eux, apparemment en pleine forme !

- Hakkai….souffla le demi-youkai sans y croire.

Mais ce dernier les accueillit comme s'il ne les connaissait pas.

- Bonjour messieurs, que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

- Je suis si heureux de te retrouver, s'exclama Goku qui s'élança dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ce dernier le reçut maladroitement, très surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Goku en resta bouche bée et il s'éloigna d'Hakkai.

- Mais enfin, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Mais non, je suis désolé, mais je ne vous connais pas ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Gojyo eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux… Tout vivre pour subir ça… Il lança un regard suppliant à Hakkai.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?

- Pas du tout, répondit le jeune homme troublé.

Ces étrangers commençaient à le troubler. On aurait dit qu'ils le connaissaient…

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Nathalie pour s'approcher et demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marc ?

- Marc ? souligna Gojyo.

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Mais non, c'est impossible, tu es Hakkai ! HAKKAI ! TU M'ENTENDS !

Gojyo avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Revoir son amant sain et sauf était déjà quelque chose, mais qu'il ne se rappelle plus d'eux et surtout de lui était un choc qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Sanzo le calma d'une main sur l'épaule et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons vous parler, à tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr, entrez ! répondit Nathalie, un peu étonnée.

Ils entrèrent sous les yeux un peu suspicieux d'Hakkai qui commençait vraiment à trouver cette histoire louche.

Gojyo était complètement abattu et il ne suivit les autres que par automatisme. Ils s'assirent tous à table. Goku fixait Hakkai comme si ce dernier était un extraterrestre et Sanzo prit la parole en s'adressant directement à leur ancien ami.

- Dites-moi, j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes.

Hakkai prit un air gêné mais répondit d'une voix assurée :

- Je suis le frère de cette jeune fille ici présente, Nathalie, et je m'appelle Marc.

- Hum…. fit le moine en seule réponse.

Nathalie sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose et elle prit la parole :

- En vérité, Marc n'est là que depuis trois jours, mon père l'a trouvé inconscient et l'a ramené ici. Mais comme il avait perdu la mémoire, je lui ai donné le prénom de Marc. Qui lui va d'ailleurs comme un gant ! dit-elle malicieusement en souriant à Hakkai.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et prit sa main en la serrant fort.

Gojyo ne fut pas aveugle et son cœur se brisa encore plus devant ce geste. La relation que ces deux êtres avaient tissé entre eux semblait très forte… Plus forte que leur amour… ?

Sanzo n'y fit pas attention et continua :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Ainsi, vous en vous rappelez de rien ? dit-il directement à Hakkai en le regardant dans les yeux.

- A vrai dire… Non, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas qui je suis. Mais…

Ses yeux se firent scrutateurs et il leur demanda :

- Vous semblez me connaître, je me trompe ou pas ?

- Non, vous avez raison, nous vous connaissons même très bien. Vous êtes notre compagnon depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, nous voyageons ensemble vers l'est. Et vous vous appelez Hakkai en vérité.

Ces révélations firent un choc à Hakkai, qui ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait l'impression qu'on inventait une vie de toute pièce devant lui tellement ce que racontait ce moine lui semblait irréel.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, pratiquement cinq ans maintenant, continua ce dernier. Vous aviez disparu il y a trois jours, mais nous ne nous en sommes pas rendus compte tout de suite…. Quelqu'un vous ressemblant trait pour trait avait pris votre place et nous n'avons malheureusement pas fait la différence. Mais son comportement était si différent que le problème nous a sauté aux yeux. Il s'est enfui et nous sommes partis à votre recherche, pour finalement atterrir ici…

- Mais pourquoi j'étais blessé ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je suppose qu'il a voulu vous tuer mais il n'en a pas eu le temps…

- Vous dites que je m'appelle alors Hakkai ?

- Oui, soupira le moine. C'est votre nom.

- C'est fou, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout…. Tout ce que vous me racontez semble si…étranger. C'est dingue cette histoire…

- Tu as même oublié le nom que la trinité bouddhique t'a donné Hakkai ? s'exclama soudain Goku. C'est un peu fort ça quand même !

- La trinité bouddhique ?

- Oui, les dieux ont changé votre nom après…

Sanzo hésita à révéler le passé d'Hakkai. Ne pas savoir qui il était réellement était une chose, mais lui apprendre qu'il avait été un meurtrier risquait de lui faire un choc…

- Après quoi ?

- Ils ont décidé de vous donner une seconde chance, après la vie d'assassin que vous avez mené.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise et de tristesse. La jeune fille retint un cri suite à cette révélation. Ainsi son frère avait été un assassin ? Ce qui expliquait peut-être le jet de lumière verte…

- Vous ne dites pas la vérité…

- Si, pourtant. Pourquoi vous mentirai-je ?

- Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être un assassin… Je n'ai pas pu faire ça…

- C'est du passé, vous avez changé. Vous ne tuez plus d'innocents maintenant, tenta de le rassurer Sanzo, en lui cachant par contre qu'il tuait des youkais fous à la pelle.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Gojyo se leva de table et sortit rapidement dehors, sans prononcer un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda innocemment Hakkai.

- Ce n'est rien, il a simplement du mal à rester en place, dit Sanzo, en pensant qu'il valait mieux cacher la relation qu'il avait le demi-youkai pour l'instant.

- Bon… Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne sais toujours pas vos noms !

- Je m'appelle Sanzo, voici Goku et l'autre abruti qui vient de partir est Gojyo.

Ce nom réveilla soudain un mal de crâne chez Hakkai qui se prit alors la tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marc ? demanda Nathalie, continuant à l'appeler par le prénom qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Je ne sais pas… Je… J'ai si mal tout à coup…

- Viens te reposer et t'allonger, ça va passer.

Elle l'aida à se lever et le dirigea vers un petit canapé, où il s'assit et ferma les yeux.

- C'est peut-être sa mémoire qui revient, espéra Goku.

Nathalie revint alors à la cuisine et prépara une infusion pour la migraine de son frère, puis s'occupa des tartes aux pommes qui cuisaient. Dés que les tartes furent sorties, Goku bava d'envie et ne résista pas à l'idée d'en demander une part.

Ce fut à ce moment que rentra le père, chargé de bûches sur les bras. Il déposa le tout devant la porte et regarda les nouveaux arrivants, un peu surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nathalie ? J'ai aperçu un homme aux cheveux rouges dehors !

- Ce sont des amis à Marc Papa, je crois que tu devrais leur parler…

Devant ce nouvel arrivant qui devait être le chef de cette petite famille, Sanzo s'approcha et il fit connaissance. Impatient de savoir qui était réellement son fils adoptif, le géant l'invita à s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à discuter, pendant que Goku, armé d'une part de tarte, sortait chercher Gojyo.

C'est ainsi que le géant comprit très vite qui était en réalité Marc, ou Hakkai, et il expliqua à son tour au moine comment il l'avait trouvé, et pourquoi il l'avait adopté au sein de leur famille.

- Je me demande s'il va vouloir repartir avec vous, dit le géant. Il est très attaché à Nathalie, et ma foi, accepter comme cela un passé d'assassin et une vie aussi dangereuse n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et je le comprendrai s'il refusait. Qui sait s'il retrouvera un jour la mémoire… ?

- J'aimerai bien qu'il ait le déclic assez vite, répondit Sanzo. Vous m'excuserez mais il faut que je parle à mes amis dehors.

- Je vous en prie.

Tandis qu'il sortait, le géant se dirigea vers sa fille et lui demanda des nouvelles de Marc.

- Comment va-t-il et surtout comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

- Pas très bien, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi blanc… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Papa ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, même si ce moine me paraît vraiment sincère. Je n'obligerai pas Marc à partir, ma maison lui est ouverte, mais ses amis semblent tenir à lui….

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Marc qui s'était relevé et approché en entendant les deux personnes parler de lui. J'ai pris ma décision….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dehors, Goku essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Gojyo. Quand Sanzo s'approcha, le demi-youkai releva la tête et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il ne peut pas retrouver la mémoire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais on ne peut pas le forcer à venir avec nous…. Tu dois comprendre au moins ça Gojyo. Ici, il a retrouvé une famille.

- Et une sœur, souligna innocemment Goku.

Cependant, c'était la vérité. Hakkai avait toujours souffert d'avoir perdu sa soeur, mais ici il en retrouvait une, il était à nouveau heureux… Gojyo l'avait bien senti dans son regard serein, où lui était devenu étranger. Il n'y avait plus de place que pour sa sœur…

- Tu lui a parlé de notre relation ?

- Non, je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer… A ton avis, comment il aurait réagi ?

- Mais s'il décide de rester ici ? De ne pas venir avec nous ? demanda le demi-youkai, désespéré.

- Ce sera son choix…. répliqua le moine. Mais nous, nous devons repartir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, et cela risque d'être inutile si Hakkai ne retrouve jamais la mémoire ! C'est à lui de choisir : soit il nous suit, soit il reste ici.

- Tu me dis que je dois l'abandonner, c'est ça ?

- Non Gojyo, je te dis de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ! Je comprends que ce soit déstabilisant pour toi, mais ça l'est sûrement encore plus pour Hakkai ! S'il a trouvé son bonheur ici, ce n'est pas moi qui le lui reprocherait… Bon, rentrons et demandons-lui directement !

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage, murmura le demi-youkai.

- Allez viens, l'encouragea le singe. Peut-être qu'il décidera de nous suivre rien que pour tes beaux yeux !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison et y entrèrent. Hakkai les y attendait.

- Hakkai, nous devons te parler de…. commença le moine.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Marc, le coupa le jeune homme. Je ne me souviens plus d'Hakkai, et peut-être que je ne m'en souviendrais plus jamais, ce qui ne serait pas un mal au vu de son passé…. Je suis désolé car je pense que vous vouliez que je reparte avec vous, mais je refuse. Je veux rester ici. Gomen…

Sanzo soupira mais accepta silencieusement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Gojyo à qui la déclaration d'Hakkai avait fait un choc. Il se précipita sur lui et l'agrippa par les épaules.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Hakkai, écoute-moi, ta place est avec nous, avec moi !

Il hurlait et paraissait comme fou. La situation lui échappait totalement et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais le regard que lui renvoya Hakkai le refroidit sur place : ce n'était plus Hakkai qu'il avait en face de lui, cet homme était aussi faux que l'était son imposteur !

- Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi, de nous Hakkai ?

gémit tristement Gojyo en le relâchant.

- Je suis désolé, répondit le jeune homme. Je ne veux plus regarder vers le passé mais vers l'avenir… Hakkai n'est plus…

- J'en suis moins sûr que toi, ajouta Sanzo, et s'il se réveille un jour, si jamais tu te rappelles de ta véritable identité ? Crois-moi, mais à ce moment-là, tu vas ressentir une atroce sensation de perte.

- Quelle perte ?

- Celle de tes amis tout d'abord. Et ensuite celle de cette vie que tu auras abandonné derrière toi… Sans la continuer….

Hakkai baissa la tête et parut un peu perdu.

- Ecoute, je te propose un marché, continua Sanzo. Nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement ici, nous avons une mission à accomplir, mais nous pouvons rester une nuit de plus. Nous irons dormir cette nuit dans une auberge proche, et demain nous reviendrons. Ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir.

Le géant s'approcha d'Hakkai et lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en regardant les trois amis.

- C'est gentil. Nous aurons le temps de parler de tout cela.

- Mais Papa, c'est tout réfléchi, j'ai pris ma décision ! s'exclama Hakkai, ayant soudain peur à l'idée d'être chassé de sa nouvelle famille.

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le géant. Nous allons juste parler un peu…

Puis aux trois amis :

- Revenez donc demain. Et merci pour tout.

Sanzo acquiesça silencieusement et sortit. Goku le suivit après avoir remercié la jeune fille pour sa tarte aux pommes. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui en redonna une part. Le géant sortit également pour leur indiquer le chemin du village le plus proche.

Quant à Gojyo, il regarda une dernière fois Hakkai, et lui demanda, complètement abattu :

- Vraiment… ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de nous… ?

- Je suis désolé, lui répondit Hakkai en soutenant son regard.

Il y avait une telle détresse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'il eut l'envie fugace de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais ils se retint en se demandant pourquoi une telle pensée lui était venue.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Hakkai poussa un long soupir, laissant sa pression s'évacuer.

- Et bien, quelle histoire… ! s'exclama pour lui Nathalie. Il sont l'air de tenir à toi, surtout cet homme aux cheveux rouges…

- Gojyo… murmura Hakkai.

- Oui, c'est ça Gojyo ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas les suivre ?

Hakkai s'assit à table et la fixa, un instant perdu, puis lui dit :

- Et te laisser ? Non, jamais. Même s'ils me connaissent, ils restent de parfaits étrangers pour moi… Mais quand même…

- Oui ?

Elle s'assit en face de lui, oubliant pendant quelques temps sa cuisine.

- Ce qu'il m'a dit… Le moine… Si jamais un jour je me rappelle ?

- Tu sais, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu restes avec nous. Je sais que c'est très égoïste, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Mais je sais aussi que le moine a dit vrai : quand tes souvenirs te reviendront, tu risques de souffrir. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. Alors je ne sais plus quoi penser… Peut-être que tu devrais les suivre, même si je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu ne le fasses pas… Ooh, je m'embrouille…

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, confuse.

- Merci petite sœur… lui répondit Hakkai.

A ce moment-là, le géant rentra.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis… Ils avaient l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur… A part le moine peut-être…

Il s'assit à côté de ses deux enfants et les regarda.

- Il faudrait peut-être que nous parlions non ?

- Non ! le coupa Hakkai. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je sais qu'ils sont l'air sincères, j'ai vu leurs visages et leurs airs surpris, mais je sais aussi que si je pars d'ici, en compagnie de parfaits inconnus, je regretterai cet endroit toute ma vie.

- Et l'inverse, tu y as pensé ? Si jamais tu restes ici, et que toute ta vie tu regrettes de ne pas les avoir suivi ? Marc, ils peuvent t'apprendre tant de choses sur toi ! A commencer par cet étrange pouvoir que tu as.

- Et ce passé d'assassin… Non, je préfère oublier. N'insiste pas Papa. Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas que je reste ici.

- Je te l'ai dit, je serai très heureux que tu sois mon fils.

- Merci… Je suis heureux ici, pas besoin de chercher mon bonheur ailleurs.

- Bien, tu as choisi, répondit le géant.

A suivre…


	8. Doutes

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

Voilà la suite… Où on retrouve le jumeau… J'allais pas l'abandonner comme ça celui-là ! Que nous réserve-t-il ? A vous de voir !lol

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Lorsqu'il avait fui hors de l'auberge, le jumeau n'était pas allé bien loin en vérité. A peine s'était-il engouffré dans une rue déserte qu'il avait ralenti le pas… Au fond de lui, il espérait que le moine le rattraperait. Mais Sanzo avait abandonné… Il n'était décidément bon à rien, on ne prenait même pas la peine de le poursuivre…

Il s'était alors appuyé contre le mur, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il était sûr d'une chose : il ne pouvait plus retourner aux côtés des trois amis.

Le regard surpris puis dégoûté de Gojyo était resté gravé dans son esprit et il avait envie de tout casser chaque fois qu'il y pensait… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de nouveau on le rejetait ?

Il n'était pas assez bien ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Non, en fait on le rejetait parce que tout simplement, il n'était pas Hakkai… A nouveau…

S'il avait été Hakkai, il était sûr que Gojyo ne lui aurait jamais lancé ce regard.

Mais ce que le demi-youkai attendait, ce n'était pas lui, pas une simple image d'Hakkai, c'était Hakkai lui-même… A nouveau…

Son jumeau devait donc le poursuivre toute sa vie ? Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait, le regard attentionné de quelqu'un qui tient à vous, et il venait de le perdre à cause de son frère.

Une colère sourde l'avait alors envahi et il avait frappé le mur de toutes ses forces, n'y gagnant que des blessures et aucun réconfort. Il avait ensuite regardé son poing ensanglanté, soudain calmé… Du sang…

Finalement, c'était peut-être cela la solution… Il avait eu une enfance malheureuse, à cause de son jumeau. Puis alors qu'il l'avait écarté, son entreprise avait de nouveau échouée… Sans doute parce que son frère n'était pas mort… C'était de nouveau la faute d'Hakkai…

Il devait s'en débarrasser… Une bonne fois pour toute.

Sa résolution prise, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait immédiatement rebroussé chemin, repartant là où il avait abandonné son frère la première fois. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait, mais il connaissait son but.

Pendant toute la journée, il avait suivi la route à pied, en parallèle à la route pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était tellement obsédé par ses pensées sombres qu'il marchait comme un automate, les yeux fixes devant lui.

Il progressa rapidement mais n'arriva que le lendemain matin au village d'où tout avait commencé. Il avait fait vite, il fallait le reconnaître, au détriment de tout repos. Mais il ne s'accorda même pas une pause et partit en direction de la falaise où il avait initialement prévu de se débarrasser de son cher frère.

Il refit ainsi en décalage tout le chemin qu'avaient parcouru Sanzo et compagnie quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'engouffra à son tour dans les bois et ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant des voix résonner.

Il reconnut immédiatement celle de Sanzo, même de loin. Il s'approcha en faisan attention de ne pas se faire remarquer et les aperçut.

Ils étaient là tous les trois en compagnie d'un géant qui leur indiquait la direction d'un village apparemment. Dans leur petite conversation, le jumeau réussit à capter les mots « Hakkai », « village » et « revenir demain ».

Hakkai était donc là… Ce qui expliquait leur présence à eux… Ils venaient le rechercher.

Aucun doute possible car la voix du géant ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui l'avait interrompu ce fameux jour où il allait tuer son frère.

En revoyant Gojyo, le jumeau sentit un sentiment de haine l'envahir. Comment le demi-youkai avait pu le rejeter ainsi ? S'en était intolérable. Il le vit s'éloigner, le poing démangé par une envie de frapper. Mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Une fois son jumeau disparu, il pourrait peut-être tenter de reconquérir Gojyo, mais cela venait après. Il savait que tant qu'Hakkai vivrait, lui n'aurait pas de paix.

Il observa avec attention l'intérieur de la chaumière lorsque le géant s'y engouffra, et c'est à peine s'il eut le temps d'apercevoir une jeune fille et son frère, debout dans le fond.

Hakkai était donc là…

Plusieurs questions lui échappèrent, comme par exemple pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi le demi-youkai, ou encore que faisait-il ici, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était qu'il savait où il était et qu'il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, comme le fauve guette sa proie. La sienne ne saurait tarder…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré sa décision, Hakkai eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. A vrai dire, les arguments du moine ne l'avaient pas beaucoup affecté : ils étaient certes convaincants, et terriblement vrais, mais il n'arrivait pas à les trouver suffisants. Peut-être parce que l'avenir ne le préoccupait plus autant…

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le sommeil… ? Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les yeux si tristes de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, de ce Gojyo, venaient le hanter. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable à cela, mais il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter, de lui faire oublier sa tristesse… Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu, parfait étranger à ses yeux, mais lorsqu'il était parti, avait fermé la porte, Hakkai s'était soudain senti très mal… Il avait eu un petit geste involontaire des bras, comme pour le rattraper, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

En se retournant dans son lit, il se disait que ce sentiment venait peut-être de l'ancienne amitié qui devait les unir, alors qu'il savait encore qui il était… Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il y avait autre chose… Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il savait que ça existait…

L'esprit embrouillé, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, se tournant sans cesse sur lui-même, attendant peut-être un déclic sur ses souvenirs pour que tout devienne clair…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, la maison fut réveillée par des bruits insistant contre le bois de la porte.

Le géant partit ouvrir tandis que les deux jeunes gens se réveillaient doucement. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un de ses amis, très énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuki ? Il est tôt tu sais…

- Oui, mais Maïto est devenu fou ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore bu…

- Ben apparemment, si. Il menace quiconque approche de sa maison avec un fusil. Il a déjà manqué de castrer Koto, je te jure qu'il en tirait une de ces têtes… Tu es le seul à pouvoir le calmer, il faut que tu viennes !

- Bon, bon, j'arrive.

Le géant s'empara de sa veste alors que sa fille descendait les marches en le regardant étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Papa ?

- Je ne serai pas long ma chérie. C'est Maïto qui a recommencé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Encore ? Mais il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de boire !

- Il faut croire que ce n'est pas ce qui le freine, répondit son père en riant. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit, laissant la jeune fille seule. Complètement réveillée, elle prépara un petit-déjeuner pour elle et son frère. Ce dernier descendit à point nommé pour manger.

- Où est passé Papa ? J'ai entendu frapper…

- Il est allé calmer Maïto.

- Hein ? s'étonna Hakkai mal réveillé.

- C'est un de ses amis, qui a connu beaucoup d'ennuis. Depuis, il a pris l'habitude de boire, et comme il a le vin méchant, cela finit en catastrophe. Le plus souvent, il s'enferme chez lui, armé, et refuse d'entendre raison. Il n'y a que Papa qu'il écoute. Ils sont très amis…

- Et bien, ce Maïto doit être un drôle de cas.

Ils rirent ensemble, tranquillement assis. La jeune fille reprit son calme et posa la question qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Alors, c'est bien décidé ? Tu restes avec nous ?

Hakkai la regarda en souriant, affichant un air serein même si son cœur était encore chamboulé des questions de la nuit :

- Oui, je reste. Pas de souci à se faire !

Rassurée, la jeune fille soupira de soulagement et continua son petit-déjeuner, lançant la conversation sur d'autres sujets.

De son côté, Hakkai se contenta de lui répondre un peu vaguement, l'esprit encore perdu dans ses questions. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à oublier le regard de Gojyo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, le jumeau avait veillé toute la nuit, soutenu par sa folie, qui semblait s'aggraver au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il fixait la maison, attendant le moment propice.

Qui ne tarda guère. A l'aube, on vint chercher le géant qui partit précipitamment. Une aubaine pour lui.

Selon ses calculs, il ne restait donc que la jeune fille et son frère dans la maison. C'était le moment idéal. Car le géant allait fatalement revenir, et au vu de sa carrure, il lui semblait impossible de faire quoi que ce soit en sa présence. Et les trois amis allaient aussi pointer le bout de leur nez, s'il avait bien compris…

La jeune fille ne poserait aucun problème, ce n'était que du menu fretin, incapable de lui faire du mal.

Il ne restait donc que son frère et lui… Pour un dernier duel.

Il attendit un moment, et lorsqu'il aperçut des ombres derrière les fenêtres de l'étage, il su qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il entra doucement dans la maison, tâchant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il aurait plus de chances s'il le prenait pas surprise.

L'intérieur était désert, ses occupants sans doute occupés à l'étage. Il fit un tour rapide, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il s'arrêta un instant à la cuisine pour s'emparer d'une lame qui traînait sur la table. Un vulgaire couteau à pain… Bah, il ferait bien l'affaire… Il aimait mieux être armé, on ne savait jamais.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de la jeune fille… Qui poussa un cri.

A suivre….


	9. Deuxième rencontre

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

Alors,le jumeau est entré dans la place forte, que va-t-il se passer ? Comme il est passablement timbré, il faut s'attendre à tout….

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche énormément !

Bonne lecture !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Hakkai releva la tête en entendant le cri de sa sœur… Elle venait de le quitter…

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, inquiet, et la trouva pétrifiée dans les escaliers, fixant un intrus dans la cuisine. Quand elle l'entendit s'approcher de lui, elle tourna la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux, totalement perdue.

- Nathalie, qu'est-ce que… ?

Les yeux affolés de la jeune fille le dissuadèrent de continuer et il tourna son regard vers l'intrus.

L'homme tenait un couteau à la main, et de ce fait il semblait plutôt agressif. Ses vêtements étaient tous tachés, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors. Mais Hakkai ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails car quand il vit le visage de l'inconnu, il eut beaucoup de mal à y croire. Cet homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Comment était-ce possible ? Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de l'inconnu, y cherchant une réponse qui ne vint pas. A la place, l'autre lui renvoya un flot de haine puissant.

- Qui… Qui… Non, c'est impossible…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda pour lui la jeune fille, totalement perdue.

L'inconnu ricana, méprisant.

- Tu m'as encore oublié… Je commence à avoir l'habitude de toute façon. Allez viens Hakkai, réglons maintenant nos différents !

Il brandit alors son arme provisoire, comme une provocation, un appel à la bagarre. Hakkai ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi cet homme lui en voulait et surtout comment le connaissait-il et pourquoi lui ressemblait-il à ce point ? Sa tête commençait à lui faire affreusement mal, tiraillée par toutes ces questions. Il était totalement perdu.

L'inconnu se rapprocha alors des escaliers, où Nathalie était toujours, pétrifiée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? geignit-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons l'un après l'autre.

- Tu vas comprendre tout de suite ma mignonne !

Et le jumeau tenta de l'attraper par le bras, mais vive, la jeune fille s'esquiva et monta vers Hakkai en courant. Comprenant le danger, Hakkai cessa de se poser des questions, oublia son mal de tête et vint au-devant d'elle, pour la protéger.

- Ne la touchez pas ! cria-t-il, furieux. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Mais enfin, mon cher frère, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux que tu meurs, pour que je puisse enfin vivre. A cause de toi, j'ai de nouveau perdu ceux que j'aimais… Gojyo m'a rejeté parce que je n'étais pas toi, et cela je ne le supporte pas ! hurla le jumeau comme un dément.

- Gojyo… ?

Avant qu'Hakkai n'ait pu comprendre, le jumeau monta à l'étage et s'approcha de deux jeunes gens. Nathalie terrifiée se réfugia derrière Hakkai et ce dernier se décida à agir. Il fallait avant tout le neutraliser, il réfléchirait plus tard. Il s'avança vers l'homme, un doux sourire sur les lèvres pour l'amadouer.

- Allons, vous n'allez pas être violent, n'est-ce pas ? S'il-vous-plaît, tentons de nous expliquer calmement…

- Ta gueule ! hurla le jumeau en fonçant sur Hakkai, couteau à la main, dédaignant sa tentative.

Hakkai l'évita en se jetant sur la rambarde de l'escalier, mais dévala les marches jusqu'en bas. Il se releva à temps pour voir l'homme charger de nouveau, tenta d'esquiver mais pas assez vite et la lame entailla son bras assez profondément, réveillant par là-même sa blessure à l'épaule. Il se crispa et porta la main à sa blessure, tandis que l'autre homme lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya à terre.

Hakkai reprit difficilement sa respiration, son bras et son épaule l'élançant terriblement. En voyant le sang qui commençait à tacher sa chemise, Nathalie poussa un cri, terrifiée.

Son exclamation attira l'attention du jumeau qui tourna la tête vers elle, lui jetant un regard méprisant. Puis comme mû par une force qu'il ne maîtrisait plus, il s'approcha de l'escalier, menaçant la jeune fille qui cria de plus belle. Elle ne supportait pas de voir le visage de son frère traversé par cette haine si farouche, si angoissante.

Les cris alertèrent Hakkai qui se redressa, mettant sa douleur de côté en voyant le danger que courait Nathalie. Ce fou était capable de s'en prendre à elle, et en plus elle était coincée à l'étage, sans possibilité de fuite…Il tenta de refaire cette aura verte qu'il avait projeté, mais il ne réussit pas à la recréer, par manque de concentration et à cause de la douleur. Et il fallait dire que la première fois, c'était arrivé par hasard, il n'avait rien contrôlé, et visiblement ce n'était toujours pas la cas aujourd'hui. Il entendit Nahtalie continuer de hurler et prit une décision. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'attire loin d'elle.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Espèce de salaud, tu veux absolument te battre ? Et bien bats-toi avec quelqu'un de ta force !

Le jumeau se retourna subitement vers lui, lui lançant un regard haineux. Hakkai ouvrit la porte et sortit, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil et avoir eut la certitude qu'il le suivrait. Il fallait qu'il mette le plus d'espace entre ce malade et sa sœur, aussi prit-il sur lui et s'élança-t-il à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Fuir n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais il n'avait plus que cette solution…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie resta un moment figée, les yeux rivés sur la porte où avaient disparu son frère et l'inconnu qui les avait agressé.

Elle se sentait incapable de réfléchir, comme si son cerveau était momentanément bloqué. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de revoir la scène, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête, la plongeant dans une confusion dérangeante…

Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'homme, elle en avait poussé un cri de surprise. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Marc, et pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle venait de le laisser à l'étage. S'il n'y avait que sa ressemblance, elle n'aurait pas eu si peur. Mais le regard qu'il lui avait renvoyé l'avait glacé. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de haine en un seul homme. Haine qui avait redoublé quand son frère était accouru à son cri. L'autre homme avait alors eut une grimace dont elle se rappelait encore. Comment pouvait-on haïr à ce point ?

Le reste était encore confus dans sa tête… L'inconnu au visage de Marc s'était approché d'elle menaçant. Marc l'avait défendu… Sa chute dans les escaliers… Le sang qui tachait encore le sol là où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt… Le sang ! Marc était blessé !

Elle se reprit immédiatement, il n'était pas question de jouer une fois de plus à la cruche qui attends les bras croisés que le destin vienne à sa rencontre ! Elle devait l'aider, et très vite. Qui savait ce dont était capable ce malade !

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et se précipita dehors. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'aider et elle était en ce moment au village en train d'aider un alcoolique…

Et tant pis si ses poumons explosaient avant…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanzo marchait devant, se dirigeant vers la maison de la veille, suivi par les deux turbulents du groupe, qui pour une fois ne disaient rien… Cela n'arrivait pas souvent aussi le moine profitait du silence.

Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il aurait peut-être préféré qu'ils se chamaillent ou essayent de s'entre-tuer, en faisant beaucoup de bruit et en poussant des cris insupportables. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence lourd qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur retour au village !

Goku lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, sur Hakkai et son changement principalement, mais aussi sur cette nouvelle famille qu'il s'était trouvé, et sur le sort d'Hakuryu qui gémissait entre ses bras, vidé de toute énergie. Sanzo avait répondu à quelqu'unes puis avait abandonné, agacé. N'obtenant plus de réponse, le singe s'était tu, se retranchant dans un silence méditatif.

Mais le plus sinistre de la bande était encore Gojyo, qui n'avait pas apprécié du tout ce qui s'était passé. Il les avait fui dés leur arrivée à l'auberge pour ne revenir que très tard dans la nuit, trempé jusqu'aux os et muet comme une tombe. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute la matinée. Sanzo n'avait même pas essayé d'entamer le contact quand il avait vu la façon magistrale dont le demi-youkai ignorait Goku, qui lui avait pourtant volé toute sa nourriture sous les yeux. Gojyo n'était plus Gojyo, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, une coquille vide, sans âme ni énergie.

Le moine ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois dans la soirée. Il venait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, à cause d'un cauchemar, et essayait de trouver le sommeil, quand il avait entendu un objet venir se fracasser contre le mur dans la chambre d'à côté, celle qu'occupait le demi-youkai, et Gojyo avait crié :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait goûter au bonheur si c'est pour me l'arracher comme cela ? Je te hais !

Deux ou trois autres objets avaient volé à travers la pièce avant que l'auberge ne se replonge dans un silence total.

Et ce matin, le demi-youkai marchait comme un automate. Il n'avait pas voulu venir, mais Sanzo les avait forcé à les accompagner, déjà parce qu'il se pouvait qu'Hakkai ait changé d'avis, et ensuite parce que rester au village ne les avançait pas plus.

Dés qu'ils auraient la réponse d'Hakkai, ils repartiraient. Avec ou sans lui.

Mais quand Sanzo jeta un coup d'œil aux deux retardatères derrière lui, il pria discrètement pour que ce soit avec lui. Pas qu'il ait pitié, non, il avait sa dignité, mais simplement parce que continuer leur voyage avec deux zombies ne l'enchantait guère.

Ils avançaient toujours, se rendant chez le géant, quand ils virent une silhouette se diriger vers eux à toute vitesse. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et ils reconnurent la jeune fille de la veille. Goku s'anima et Sanzo jeta sa cigarette à terre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un problème…

Effectivement, dés qu'elle les aperçut, la jeune fille se précipita vers eux, le souffle court.

- Vous… Mon père…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Goku.

- Vous n'avez pas vu mon père ? réussit-elle à dire entre deux inspirations.

- Non, pourquoi ? lui demanda Sanzo, intrigué.

- Marc… Enfin Hakkai pour vous… On s'est fait attaqué. Par un autre comme lui…

- Attendez, je ne comprends rien. Reprenez votre souffle et dites-nous tout ! lui ordonna Sanzo qui commençait à comprendre qu'il avait eut raison.

La jeune fille se calma quelques secondes, mais se reprit vite et lui dit de suite :

- On était à la maison quand un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Marc est venu et nous a agressé. Marc s'est sauvé et l'inconnu l'a suivi. Il faut aller l'aider !

- N e vous inquiétez pas, Hakkai a de l'expérience en combat, tenta de la rassurer Sanzo.

- Mais il est blessé ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- QUOI ? hurla Gojyo, se réveillant d'un coup. Où est-il allé ?

- Dans les bois, il a foncé droit devant lui…

Sans rien écouter de plus, Gojyo s'élança et disparu rapidement sur le chemin conduisant à leur chaumière. Le moine le regarda filer et ricana :

- Alors comme ça, tu le détestes hein …?

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Sanzo ? lui demanda Goku. Il faut qu'on aille l'aider !

Sanzo lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller…. Mais à mon avis, cet imbécile sera là-bas avant nous.

- Je vous en supplie, aidez-le. Moi je vais chercher mon père ! leur dit la jeune fille avant de reprendre sa course.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il l'avait vu venir, mais il n'avait pas réagi. Après tout c'était à cause d'elle qu'Hakkai ne revenait pas.

Elle était essoufflée, tant pis pour elle. Puis elle leur avait parlé. Il n'avait pas écouté, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les mots Hakkai dans la bouche de Sanzo, et blessé dans celles de la jeune fille… Ça avait fait tilt. Hakkai était blessé… Par ce fou qui s'était fait passer pour lui, car il n'y avait quand même pas autant de personnes qui ressemblaient à Hakkai sur cette terre…

Et il avait paniqué. Parce qu'il détestait cette idée qu'Hakkai soit en danger… Il avait crié, on lui avait répondu, et maintenant il courait vers la maison. Comme un fou. Parce qu'Hakkai était en danger. Il n'y avait plus que cette idée en lui… Hakkai était en danger.

Il aurait beau l'oublier, le rejeter du plus profond de son être, Gojyo serait toujours là dés qu'il aurait besoin de lui. C'était devenu instinctif chez lui.

Quand il vit la maison, il tourna sans s'arrêter vers la forêt en face de la porte, là où Hakkai avait fui.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Avait-il aussi oublié comme se servir du ki ?

Gojyo s'arrêta enfin quelques mètres plus loin, afin de déterminer où les deux hommes avaient pu aller… Quelques branches cassées l'en informèrent et il reprit sa course, plus vite que tout à l'heure. Plus loin, il aperçut un peu de sang sur des grandes feuilles, et cela le poussa à accélérer… Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps !

A suivre….

Enfin, Gojyo réagit ! Il était temps !lol

Désolée de vous annoncer cela, mais il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après cela… Bientôt la fin, sniff… J'aime pas quand une fic se finit…

Mais bon, ne soyons pas trop pessimistes : encore deux chapitres !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !


	10. Retrouvailles

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été absente longtemps. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre excusera votre attente !

Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Hakkai avait à peine d'avance sur son adversaire et il en profita un maximum. Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu en sortant de la maison, et l'autre avait eut du mal à le suivre apparemment, puisqu'il était présentement tout seul entre les arbres.

Hakkai s'arrêta, reprenant sa respiration et s'assit sur un gros rocher. Il porta sa main à son bras, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte l'autre fou furieux. Et en plus de sa blessure au bras, il sentait qu'une terrible migraine l'envahissait, encore plus forte que tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi cet homme les avait attaqué ? Il se souvenait qu'il avait dit qu'il était son frère… Décidément, son passé ne cessait de le poursuivre ! Déjà l'impression de sa sœur perdue, ensuite ces étranges amis qui étaient apparu, et enfin ce cinglé qui l'avait blessé sans raison… Et qui était son frère ! Mais qui était-il donc avant pour que tout le monde le recherche ainsi ?

Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de calmer son mal de tête, il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Des branche cassées. Quelqu'un se rapprochait. Il se releva violemment, ce qui provoqua une grande douleur au niveau de son bras et lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

- Hakkai ?

La voix venait du même endroit que le bruit. Le jeune homme eut peur : son adversaire n'avait pas mis longtemps pour le retrouver…

- Voyons Hakkai, tu ne vas pas me fuir éternellement quand même ?

Il avait une voix où pointait l'animosité, l'ironie et un soupçon de folie. Ce qui le fit frissonner…

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es indispensable très cher. Je n'arrive même pas à te remplacer, même avec un visage identique au tien !

De nouveau des bruits dans les feuillages : l'homme avançait, il était tout prés de lui. Mais Hakkai ne bougea pas : un seul mouvement et il indiquait sa position à son attaquant. Il restait là, attendant dans l'angoisse qu'il s'éloigne ou le trouve.

- C'est dingue ce que ça peut m'énerver en plus ! Je n'ai jamais pu vivre normalement, je pensais que la seule façon pour moi d'être enfin quelqu'un serait de te tuer, mais ça ne marche même pas ! Quoique tu n'es pas encore mort… Et ça, je peux l'arranger. Imagine la tête de Gojyo si tu meurs… Il me reviendra puisque tu ne seras plus là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Hakkai ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi Gojyo « reviendrait » à cet homme s'il mourrait ? Et pourquoi sa tête le lançait un peu plus chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de Gojyo devant lui ?

Il attendit, l'autre ne disait plus rien. S'était-il éloigné ? Hakkai l'espérait de tout cœur…

Il bougea un peu, il voulait s'éloigner de l'endroit pour trouver un coin plus en sécurité.

Soudain, les branchages s'écartèrent devant lui et l'homme surgit ! La ressemblance était dingue, pensa Hakkai.

Sans attendre qu'il le dévisage à son gré, le jumeau bondit vers Hakkai, hurlant :

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

L'ancien humain recula, effrayé, et buta contre le rocher qui lui avait servit de siège juste avant. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre, chutant sur son épaule blessée, sa tête cognant violemment le sol.

Ses yeux virent mille étoiles blanches et il cru que son cerveau avait explosé sous le choc. Sa tête le lança soudain très fort et plusieurs images défilèrent dans son esprit. En l'espace d'un très court instant, il revit Kanan, sa mort, Gojyo, Sanzo, le jugement des dieux, Goku, son retour chez Gojyo, Gojyo, son amour pour lui, ses sourires, leurs ébats, la demande de Sanzo et leur voyage, leur après-midi à Mioshi, l'arrivée de son jumeau et sa perte de connaissance… Il se dit que son cerveau ne tiendrait jamais sous cet afflux d'images et il se prit la tête dans ses mains, lâchant un cri d'animal blessé. Cela le faisait atrocement souffrir, sa tête allait exploser et son esprit partir en miettes, ce n'était pas possible.

- Tu souffres petit frère ? demanda le jumeau, penché au-dessus de lui.

Dans ses yeux, nulle pitié, juste de l'amusement. Hakkai le regarda, surpris. Il était donc vraiment son jumeau, c'était bien vrai. L'autre rit en voyant son regard apeuré et incrédule.

- Oui, c'est moi…

Sa tête le faisant toujours souffrir, bien que cela soit devenu supportable, Hakkai tenta d'échapper à son frère et se recula, rampant désespérément à terre.

Le jumeau le regarda en riant et le laissa faire. De toute façon il n'irait pas loin.

Les images ne cessaient d'affluer en Hakkai, lui renvoyant son passé par gros pavés. Il retrouvait chaque souvenir, comme un vieux camarade, et commençait au fur et à mesure à reconstituer le puzzle. Tout commençait à devenir clair.

Puis le visage torturé de Gojyo, lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Nathalie, lui sauta à la figure : mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il venait de faire mal à la seule personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout au monde… Car il savait très bien maintenant qui était Gojyo : son amour. Il n'y avait pas de mot plus simple pour l'expliquer. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve et qu'il lui explique !

Mais il y avait plus urgent à faire pour l'instant car le jumeau se lassa et l'attrapa par son bras blessé. Hakkai lâcha un cri de douleur.

- Désolé petit frère mais tu vas mourir…

Hakkai tenta de lui donner un coup de sa main libre mais l'autre esquiva facilement en riant.

Le jeune homme retrouva soudain els gestes appropriés qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, ces simples gestes qui l'avaient sauvé à plusieurs reprises : dans sa main libre, il façonna une boule de ki, assez puissante pour déstabiliser son jumeau mais pas trop forte pour ne pas le tuer. L'autre ne vit rien venir, il reçut la boule de ki de plein fouet et fut projeté plus loin contre un arbre. Ce qui laissa le temps à Hakkai de se relever et de fuir.

Il ne voulait pas tuer son jumeau, après tout il était la seule famille qui lui restait… Il préférait donc fuir pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la forêt, s'éloignant un maximum de la maison du géant et de Nathalie. Mais son jumeau s'était vite rattrapé apparemment et il l'entendait courir derrière lui, soufflant bruyamment.

- Je… t'aurais Hakkai... Tu ne… m'échapperas pas…

Le jeune homme tentait de ne pas paniquer et de trouver une solution à son problème, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une aide extérieure à cet instant précis, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, autant demander un miracle.

Il déboucha sur une petite clairière : plus aucun arbre pour se cacher. Et il entendait l'autre se rapprocher.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu mais au moment où il cru pouvoir trouver un abri potentiel derrière les arbres qui bordaient la clairière, il entendit quelqu'un qui courait dans sa direction.

Ce ne pouvait pas être son jumeau, il était juste derrière lui, et il lui était impossible de faire le tour aussi vite… A moins que ce ne soit cette aide extérieure qu'il avait appelée…

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit une silhouette sortir des bois, la reconnaissant du premier coup d'œil : Gojyo !

Le demi-youkai s'arrêta lui aussi devant lui, à bout de souffle et il le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Trop heureux pour s'en soucier, Hakkai se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un sourire timide :

- Gojyo… Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

Seulement, à son sourire, Gojyo répondit en sortant sa lance et en essayant de lui donner un coup. Hakkai esquiva à la dernière minute, tombant lourdement au sol, poussant un cri de douleur quand son bras blessé toucha le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Gojyo ?

- Ton astuce ne marchera pas deux fois, je sais que tu n'es pas le vrai Hakkai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi Hakkai ! Gojyo, enfin…

- Arrête ta comédie ! Le vrai Hakkai ne se souvient plus de moi !

Les yeux du demi-youkai étaient sombres, remplis de haine et de douleur. L'ancien humain en eut mal au cœur… Il le confondait avec son jumeau…

- Non, je viens de retrouver la mémoire en tombant, il faut me croire Gojyo ! Je me souviens de tout, de toi, de notre amour ! Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié, je ne voulais pas…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Gojyo, au bord de la folie.

Hakkai ne se souvenait plus de lui, il l'avait vu devant lui, et cet homme lui resservait une pâle excuse pour lui faire croire de nouveau qu'il était Hakkai ! C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter !

Il leva de nouveau sa lance, menaçant, et l'abattit sur le jeune homme qui eut à peine le temps de rouler au sol pour l'éviter.

- Gojyo, arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas…

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Hakkai, espèce de salaud !

L'ancien humain tenta de se relever avant le coup suivant, mais la lance du demi-youkai fut plus rapide et vint le frapper dans le bas du dos, laissant une longue estafilade juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Hakkai poussa un cri de douleur et tomba par terre, les yeux fermés sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu m'as enlevé le seul amour de ma vie, et tu voudrais que je joue encore à ta mise en scène stupide ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Il leva de nouveau sa lance au-dessus du jeune homme à terre, les yeux comme fous, et il allait le frapper quand un bruit surgit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut le jumeau qui regardait la scène, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Devant deux Hakkai, Gojyo se sentit perdu et il lâcha son arme.

- Hakkai ? tenta-t-il faiblement en s'adressant à celui qui venait d'arriver.

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas, ce fut une voix à ses pieds qui s'en chargea.

- Oui Gojyo, je suis là…

Hakkai, bien que blessé, se releva difficilement et regarda le demi-youkai, essayant de lui faire comprendre qui il était vraiment.

- Mais… Mais… C'est impossible, tu avais perdu la mémoire…

Gojyo était complètement perdu et son regard dérivait sans cesse sur l'un et l'autre jumeau, essayant de deviner lequel était celui qu'il aimait.

Le jumeau se rapprocha de lui, doucement et lui dit d'un ton mielleux :

- Enfin Gojyo, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Le demi-youkai se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout allait trop vite, tout s'emmêlait…

- Ne l'écoute pas Gojyo, je suis Hakkai ! dit l'ancien humain à côté de lui, alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas retomber à terre, ses blessures le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Gojyo examina l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui et un flash se fit en lui : la jeune fille avait dit qu'Hakkai était blessé, hors celui qui s'avançait vers lui semblait en pleine forme ! Et celui qu'il avait frappé juste avant avait effectivement une blessure au bras quand il était apparu devant lui…

- Oh merde…

Il tourna son regard vers l'ancien humain qui tenait difficilement debout et murmura :

- Hakkai, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Je suis désolé Gojyo…

Le jumeau comprit immédiatement qu'il était démasqué : toute cette mascarade commençait à lui coûter et il en avait plus que marre. Il était temps de tourner la page… Avec un cri de rage, il voulut s'élancer sur son frère, le couteau à la main, mais Gojyo s'interposa en faisant obstacle.

S'il ne s'écartait pas, le coup était pour lui…

Hakkai eut la peur de sa vie : Gojyo était en danger sous ses yeux. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il leva la main, une boule de ki se formant au creux de sa paume, et il la jeta sur le jumeau avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le demi-youkai.

La lumière envahit la clairière, puis disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, laissant derrière elle deux hommes debout et un autre à terre, la poitrine béante, sanglante.

Gojyo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut quand Hakkai tomba à terre qu'il réagit et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et son esprit était envahi par un remord insidieux.

Hakkai, encore éveillé, leva doucement sa main à hauteur de sa joue et essaya ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sa voix était faible mais bien vivante.

- Je suis désolé Hakkai… Je suis si désolé…

- Tout va bien maintenant.

- Je t'ai blessé…

- Moi aussi, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Hakkai lui sourit puis lui demanda :

- Et mon frère ?

- C'était ton frère ? s'étonna le demi-youkai.

- Oui… Mon jumeau.

- Je crois qu'il est mort…

Effectivement, le corps reposait quelques mètres plus loin, les yeux grands ouverts sur une muette question, ou un éternel reproche. Le sang ne coulait déjà plus de sa plaie, signe que tout était fini.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt…

- Je sais Hakkai… dit Gojyo, devinant ce qui pesait sur le cœur de son amant. Je sais…

- Mais quand il a couru vers toi avec cette arme…

- Chut, c'est fini, arrête Hakkai…

- …

- …

- Je t'aime Gojyo…

Il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le demi-youkai répondit au baiser puis le serra contre lui, le visage dans son épaule, pleurant tous ces sentiments qui lui faisaient si mal.

- Oh Hakkai…

A suivre….

Et voilà, la fin approche…. Plus qu'un chapitre et je pourrais inscrire « owari »… J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !


	11. Fin ou non?

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et comme ça m'énerve de toujours le répéter, j'abrège !

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, que je poste avec une petite larme… Sniff… J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic, je suis contente de l'avoir fini, mais bon… J'aurai quand même aimé que ça continue !

Alors je lance un avis à tout le monde (parce que figurez-vous que je suis pour une fois en manque d'inspiration… d'habitude, je me plains d'avoir trop d'idées… TT) : si jamais l'un d'entre vous avait une idée de suite, qu'il n'hésite pas à me la proposer ! Et si ça me plait, je pourrai écrire une séquelle à ma fic ! Parce que ça me fais bizarre de la finir comme ça… Mais c'est juste une proposition, c'est vous qui voyez !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

**_L'Ombre d'Hakkai_**

Sanzo avait aperçu la lumière du ki d'Hakkai et avait accéléré jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la clairière, Goku à ses côtés.

Gojyo était au milieu du champ, Hakkai dans ses bras, et un corps reposait prés d'eux, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'ancien humain. Le moine se rapprocha et demanda au demi-youkai :

- C'est bien Hakkai, notre Hakkai ?

- Oui… répondit sans plus Gojyo.

Puis Sanzo remarqua les blessures du jeune homme en se penchant un peu plus et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gojyo.

- Tu devrais le porter jusqu'à la maison, il faut le soigner.

Gojyo releva enfin la tête et regarda le moine, les yeux remplis d'une douleur sourde. Mais il ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Puis il prit Hakkai qui s'était évanoui dans ses bras, se releva et partit d'un pas pressé vers la chaumière du géant.

- Gojyo, ça va ? demanda Goku, surpris par son attitude.

L'autre le répondit pas et le singe se contenta de le suivre à distance, un peu perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Gojyo réduit au silence.

Sanzo jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre du jumeau… Même s'il n'avait que mépris pour ce genre d'individu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il faudrait qu'il parle avec le géant pour lui donner une sépulture récente. Surtout s'il était comme il le soupçonnait justement un membre de la famille d'Hakkai. Leur ressemblance les avait tous trompé, mais Sanzo s'était toujours dit qu'Hakkai mourrait probablement avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres… Le rictus qui déformait le visage du jeune homme n'avait rien d'un sourire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie descendit et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui dansait presque devant la casserole qui reposait sur le feu. La scène lui arracha un sourire, même si son cœur n'était pas à la fête…

Son père et le moine étaient sortis pour aller enterrer le corps de leur agresseur. Gojyo était à l'étage et refusait de quitter le chevet d'Hakkai, dont elle avait soigné les blessures. Décidément, elle en avait assez de jouer à l'infirmière avec son frère…

Cette pensée la fit sursauter… Gojyo leur avait dit qu'Hakkai avait retrouvé la mémoire… Il allait les quitter. Elle allait le perdre… Elle n'avait plus de frère.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant elle sentait déjà qu'elle porterait son deuil.

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir et elle chassa cette idée de sa tête : la tristesse n'était jamais bonne conseillère… Et à entendre le bruit que faisait l'estomac de Goku, quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle rapidement.

On frappa soudain à la porte violemment : son père lui cria d'ouvrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gojyo regardait la poitrine d'Hakkai se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Quand il se disait que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était couché dans ce lit, le demi-youkai en était malade. Il avait frappé sur la seule personne dont la perte le rendrait fou ! Il s'était maudit mille fois depuis qu'il avait ramené son amant dans ses bras, et il continuait alors qu'il l'observait, tous deux seuls dans la chambre. Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et devait se contenter de le regarder, en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Mais le plus important était qu'il soit bien vivant devant lui après tout. Le reste ne comptait pas. Il avait tant souffert de sa disparition…

Le changement dans son comportement l'avait ébranlé, puis affolé. Il détestait savoir que son amant allait mal et ne rien pouvoir y faire. Puis quand ils avaient découvert l'imposture, il avait nettement senti que son cœur avait manqué un battement… Exactement comme quand il l'avait vu dans l'encadrement la porte, le regard vide de leur présence. Et maintenant il était là, devant lui, telle la belle au bois dormant, attendant son prince…

Gojyo sourit à l'idée et se pencha sur lui, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hakkai, ces lèvres qu'il avait si souvent frôlé, qu'il avait goûté avec toujours autant de bonheur. Mais l'ancien humain n'ouvrit pas les yeux : les contes ne sont que des contes…

- Tu pourras me pardonner ? murmura Gojyo en relevant une mèche de ses cheveux qui était retombée sur son front.

Un étrange remue-ménage se fit soudain entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Gojyo tendit l'oreille et le bruit s'amplifia. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?

Cela l'intrigua tellement qu'il s'éloigna pour quelques instants de son amant et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Il s'avança dans les escaliers et aperçut le corps du frère d'Hakkai étendu sur la table, Nathalie affairée autour de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna le demi-youkai, furieux de revoir l'imposteur. Sanzo ?

Le moine releva la tête en s'entendant appeler.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Gojyo, la colère envahissant sa voix.

- De quoi ?

- Ben… Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez ramené ce cadavre ici ?

- Ce n'est pas un cadavre… répondit le moine en reportant son attention sur la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

- Hein ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hakkai tenta de se redresser sur son lit mais la douleur dans le bas de son dos lui arracha une grimace.

- Attends, je vais t'aider ! s'exclama Gojyo.

Il vint prés de lui et l'aida à se redresser en ne tirant pas trop sur ses muscles. Inconsciemment, le demi-youkai n'avait pas frappé trop fort son amant, mais la blessure était mal située et empêchait la plupart des mouvements de l'ancien humain. Heureusement, Gojyo veillait sur lui pour réparer sa faute. Il ne cessait de s'excuser, et Hakkai avait beau lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, qu'il lui était au contraire redevable, le demi-youkai ne voulait rien entendre, très satisfait justement de pouvoir choyer son amant avec cette excuse.

- On part quand ? demanda Hakkai tandis que Gojyo emballait leurs maigres affaires.

- Sanzo a dit qu'il voulait partir le plus tôt possible, tu sais pourquoi… D'ici quelques instants, dés que le singe aura suffisamment mangé pour nous foutre la paix au moins une heure ou deux…

- Ça me fait bizarre quand même… Tu crois que je fais le bon choix ?

- Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution… Après, c'est vrai que…

- Que quoi ? demanda Hakkai, inquiet.

- Ben, j'étais pas vraiment contre le fait d'avoir deux amants… J'ai assez d'amour pour deux !

- Attends que je puisse me lever et tu comprendras vite que tu auras à peine assez d'énergie pour moi tout seul ! le menaça Hakkai, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Gojyo abandonna ses bagages et vint ébouriffer les cheveux d'Hakkai en souriant. Son amant se débattit en riant et finit par lui attraper la main et le renverser sur le lit. Gojyo atterrit sur les draps en riant, son visage tout prés de celui de son amant. Il se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime… Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure… répondit Hakkai en souriant.

- Faut jamais m'écouter, tu devrais le savoir…

Il voulut approfondir le baiser mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un singe en pleine forme au vu du cri qu'il poussa.

- Hakkai ! Gojyo !

- Hé, on est là, pas besoin de hurler ! protesta le demi-youkai.

- Oh pardon… Je viens vous dire qu'on est prêts pour partir ! Hakuryu est déjà transformé et il attend dehors !

- Ok, on arrive ! Goku, tu peux prendre ce sac et le descendre s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon s'en saisit et sortit aussitôt. Gojyo se leva, embrassant une dernière fois Hakkai.

- Prêt amour ?

Sans répondre, l'ancien humain passa ses bras autour du cou de Gojyo tandis que celui-ci passait ses bras sous son amant et le soulevait. Le mouvement fit grincer Hakkai mais il ne dit rien, préférant savourer la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le demi-youkai en voyant ses traits se tendre.

- Oui oui, vivement que cette blessure soit partie… Ce n'est pas très agréable de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer comme on veut…

- Je suis désolé, répliqua tout penaud Gojyo.

Hakkai lui donna une tape sur la tête :

- Idiot ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et puis Nathalie m'a dit que d'ici deux jours, ça irait beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, mais on a pas deux jours pour partir d'ici.

- Ça ne te gêne pas trop de me porter ? lui demanda Hakkai.

- Pense-moi à t'obliger de manger, tu es trop léger mon cher ! Et de toute façon je pourrai te porter jusqu'au bout du monde…

- Jusqu'à la voiture, ça ira parfaitement, répondit Hakkai.

- T'es pas très romantique toi ! se plaignit Gojyo.

Pour toute réponse, Hakkai se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, de petits baisers très doux qui donnèrent des frissons à Gojyo.

- Tu disais ? demanda doucement Hakkai.

- Je me demande qui est vraiment un pervers ici… marmonna Gojyo tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, ronchonna Sanzo en les voyant descendre les escaliers.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? demanda le géant en tendant les bras.

- Merci, mais je pense que je peux y arriver, le remercia Gojyo.

Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il refusait catégoriquement de lâcher Hakkai… Même s'il lui faisait confiance. Le problème était autre…

Il sortit de la maison et déposa délicatement Hakkai à l'arrière de la jeep.

Nathalie et son père étaient sortis pour leur dire au revoir. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ancien frère et Hakkai essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Tout va bien aller, ne pleure pas… dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Je sais mais je peux pas les empêcher de couler… répondit-elle en essuyant d'autres larmes qui avaient suivi la première.

- Tu es une fille formidable Nathalie, j'ai beaucoup aimé être prés de toi pendant ces quelques jours. Merci pour tout !

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici ! Et tu seras toujours mon frère !

- Merci, répondit Hakkai, ému.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il perdait une sœur. La jeune fille dit au revoir à Goku qui la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait préparé à manger, et le regard d'Hakkai partit se poser sur Gojyo qui saluait le géant avec le moine. Il n'avait peut-être plus de sœur mais il avait autre chose qui lui suffisait amplement maintenant.

Le géant le rejoignit et lui serra la main, un peu ému lui aussi.

- J'ai été content de faire ta connaissance. Si jamais un jour tu passes dans le coin…

- Oui, merci, répondit Hakkai. Mais je crois que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée…

- Laisse faire le temps mon fils, lui sourit le géant une dernière fois avant de retourner prés de sa fille.

Sanzo monta à la place conducteur et démarra la voiture.

Ils firent leurs derniers adieux et s'éloignèrent vers l'ouest. Hakkai reposait dans les bras de Gojyo à l'arrière et il fit des signes jusqu'à ce que la maison s'efface.

Gojyo sourit en le voyant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hakkai se blottit contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'espère qu'il sera heureux…

- Tu l'as bien été toi pendant ces quelques jours.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Gojyo serra son aimé un peu plus fort dans ses bras pendant que la voiture fonçait vers l'ouest, un singe surexcité à l'avant et un moine furieux de devoir tenir le volant, ce qui l'empêchait de calmer Goku avec son baffeur…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Papa, on dirait qu'il se réveille !

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément.

- Bonjour ! dit la jeune fille dans un large sourire. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bonjour… Je… Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un bloc en pleine poitrine.

Le géant entra dans la chambre et sourit au jeune homme.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda soudain le nouveau réveillé. Je ne vous connais pas… Et…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il mit un petit moment avant d'avouer :

- Je… Je ne me rappelle plus de mon prénom…

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

- Tu es Marc, mon frère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes là.

Owari.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

…

Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas pu tuer ce pauvre jumeau sadique… Au dernier moment, j'ai trouvé ça dommage : il avait déjà eu une vie pourrie, alors rajouter à ça une mort pourrie, ça faisait beaucoup… Je suis sadique, alors entre sadiques, on se soutient ! Espérons qu'il recommence une vie meilleure… (bon, je m'arrête là avant de sombrer dans la philosophie !lol)

Merci à tout le monde pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu : elles m'ont toute fait plaisir, et m'ont encouragé à continuer ! bisous à tout le monde !

Hakkai : Alors comme ça, c'est fini ?

Gojyo : Vraiment fini ?

Greynono : Oui… TT

….

Greynono : Je sais, c'est trop triste…

Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku : OUAIS GENIAL ! Enfin libres, débarrassés de cette folle ! Amenez le champagne qu'on fête ça dignement !

Greynono : Ah ben merci le soutien ! ça fait plaisir de voir ça ! TT (encore plus déprimée…) Ah Sanzo, t'es le seul à n'avoir rien dit, merci… ça me touche…

Sanzo : Non, je cache juste ma joie… Pas envie de me retrouver saoul avec les trois autres abrutis…

Greynono : alors toi aussi ! Bande de traîtres ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

…

Greynono : Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous en faire baver mes chers ! Attendez-vous à des fics violentes, vous allez payer ! Ahahahahah (rire diabolique)

S'enfuit avec un crayon et des feuilles blanches, poursuivies par quatre bishous soudain très anxieux…


End file.
